


Penal Servitude

by sarahenany



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Handcuffs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahenany/pseuds/sarahenany
Summary: Asahi has a warden/inmate prison kink. Noya lives to make his Asahi happy.Roleplay with frequent breaking character, because they're stupid sappy in love.Each chapter is a separate scene and stands alone.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 17
Kudos: 61
Collections: Asanoya (main pairing)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foil/gifts), [avii_dizaster (payfray8926)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/payfray8926/gifts).
  * Inspired by [(Un)Faltering](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969884) by [sarahenany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahenany/pseuds/sarahenany). 



> As always, thanks to Thursday26, friend and muse and rock-solid support.

Yuu pushes open the door to the spare room. It’s small and sparse, a perfect setting for a prison fantasy. He’s dressed in full warden uniform, courtesy of the sex shop in Sendai, and some accessories he hopes Asahi will like. 

Asahi, beautiful Asahi, is waiting for him, sitting on his heels. Crap - Yuu should have told him to sit on the futon. While the submissive posture is all well and good for the fantasy, he doesn’t want Asahi’s legs to get stiff. Next time he’ll make sure he tells him to wait on the futon.

If things work out.

“Prisoner 43,” he intones, letting his voice ring out. Asahi straightens, arms at his sides. “Do you know why you’re in solitary?”

Asahi’s beautiful eyes come up to meet his, then he lowers his lashes, looking at the floor. “I incited a prison rebellion…” He draws in a shaky breath. “Sir.”

“Yes,” Yuu purrs. “And I’m delighted you did.”

“Sir?”

Yuu paces around behind Asahi, laying a proprietary hand on his shoulder. “If you hadn’t,” he explains, “I wouldn’t have you here in solitary.” He slides a hand under Asahi’s shirt, pleased at the way he trembles. He slides his hand down his chest and flicks his nipple. “Where I want you.”

The blush creeping up Asahi’s neck tells Yuu he’s doing something right. “I… don’t understand, sir,” he says. Shit, his voice is so pure and innocent and virginal and Yuu would sell his fucking soul for this guy. He has to swallow a couple of times before he can speak.

“You’ll understand soon enough, 43,” Yuu says, keeping his voice harsh. He allows his hands to move around inside Asahi’s shirt, barking “Hands at your sides!” when Asahi makes to move. The harsh tone elicits a shuddery breath, leaving Yuu feeling like he’s won a prize. He palms Asahi’s smooth skin, flicks at his nipples, barks “Don’t move!” and is rewarded by that shuddery breath again. “Here in solitary,” Yuu says, still touching everywhere he can reach, “you’re  _ mine.  _ I  _ own  _ you.”

“Sir, I don’t understand.” Asahi’s still looking at the floor, breathing hard, his flush beyond crimson and on the way to purple. It’s his way of saying  _ Say that again,  _ and Yuu’s more than happy to oblige.

“Solitary means I get to use you any way I want.” He slides one hand out from beneath Asahi’s shirt and cups his cheek a little harder than he normally would, rubbing his thumb roughly over Asahi’s lips as he tweaks his nipple.

Asahi moans, trying to bite it back to stay in character. “But that’s against the rules.”

Yuu laughs, channeling every cold-hearted bastard he’s ever seen in every movie. “Solitary, I make the rules. Once we’re in here, I  _ own  _ you.”

“No, that can’t be right.”

“Looks like you need a lesson in what’s right.” He withdraws his hands and stands straight, leaning back a little with a swagger. “Strip.”

Asahi’s brown eyes widen adorably and he folds his arms over his front like a blushing maiden. “No!”

Yuu stands very still for a long moment, asserting his authority. “You just made it worse for yourself by saying no. You going to try my patience?”

“I… I…” Damn, Asahi’s too good an actor. The vulnerability in his beautiful eyes has Yuu wanting to drop to his knees and take him in his arms and call the whole thing off. Only the flush on his face, his rapid breathing, and the erection straining against Asahi’s trousers give Yuu any clue that that would be a bad idea.

“You gonna talk  _ rights?”  _ Yuu adjusts his stance so his legs are apart, like some American law enforcement officials he’s seen, and hooks his thumbs in his belt, one hand on his truncheon. Now  _ that’s  _ a toy he’s looking forward to using. Asahi swallows, so he must be doing  _ something  _ right. “In here, the only rights you have are the ones  _ I  _ give you.” Cheesy, but Asahi’s pupils are blown, so, score one for cheesy movies. “I can have them stop your meals. If you want to eat, you better strip.  _ Now.” _

Yuu has no doubt that if this were real, his Asahi would go hungry rather than give in, but in this fantasy it seems to give him the push he needs. With that delicacy that’s always been part of Asahi, he stands, slips his shirt off and lays it gently aside. Then he gracefully hooks his thumbs in his pants and boxers and pushes them both down, broad shoulders hunched inward, head hanging down, long hair curtaining his face and brushing his bare pecs. He’s a fucking  _ vision,  _ and for a moment Yuu forgets all about where he’s supposed to be and what he’s supposed to be doing. He has to swallow a couple of times. “On your knees,” he says, gesturing, and Asahi drops, the lines of his shoulders and arms and back looking like a glorious work of art, all the pathos and dignity of being human in his stance, and  _ dammit  _ Yuu needs to get back on track  _ now _ .  _ Yeah  _ Asahi’s a work of art but he not in the  _ fucking museum  _ right now! He wants to get him  _ hot and bothered. Focus,  _ Nishinoya. 

“Your hair’s not regulation,” he barks, saying the first thing he can think of. He grabs two fistfuls of Asahi’s hair on either side of his head and is rewarded with a delicious little squeak. He tilts Asahi’s head back. “Good thing I like it.” 

He pulls Asahi into a hungry kiss, using his position above him to consciously assert a little more control, moving his head deliberately by tugging on his hair, a little harder than he’d normally pull on it. Hmm. The squeaks coming from Asahi as he’s handled roughly are certainly getting  _ Yuu  _ all hot and bothered. He could get  _ used  _ to this. “You said no to me,” he intones, ignoring that his voice is rough.

Asahi looks up at him, eyes wide and pleading. “I didn’t mean to…”  _ Dammit!  _ Those damned  _ soulful  _ eyes should be  _ illegal!  _ Yuu’s never appreciated before just how lucky he is that Asahi’s taller than him. If he had to face those eyes looking  _ up  _ at him 24/7, he’d never be able to deny Asahi  _ anything! _

“Too late for that. Insubordination must be disciplined.” Hmm - by the way Asahi swallows hard, he  _ likes  _ that kind of talk! Yuu unhooks his truncheon from his belt. It’s a work of art he bought at a sex shop - they came in various thicknesses, and all had a flared base. Apparently police/prison fantasies are  _ popular.  _ Who knew? “Suck on this.”

Asahi’s breath stutters. Then, obediently, his eyes flutter shut and he opens his mouth. Seeing him so calm as he submits calms something in Yuu, too. He slides the plastic shaft gently between Asahi’s lips. Asahi gasps and closes his lips around it, sucking hungrily. The sight is erotic as  _ fuck.  _ He pumps the truncheon in and out of Asahi’s mouth. Giving in to a whim, he fists a hand in Asahi’s hair, not controlling, just pulling it the way he likes it as he fellates the truncheon. “Suck on it good,” he says harshly. “It’s the only lube you’ll have when it’s up your ass.”

Asahi stiffens, and Yuu’s shocked to realize that he didn’t warn Asahi he’d be saying stuff like this. Of  _ course  _ he means to use lube and prep him but Asahi doesn’t  _ know  _ that and the idiot probably wouldn’t safeword out thinking he  _ deserves  _ to have an object inserted into him dry or something-- “I don’t mean it!” he whispers urgently into Asahi’s ear. “I’d never do that! I’m just saying it!”

Asahi’s quite still and Yuu drops to his knees, crowding close. “Asahi. I’d never do that! I was just saying it! I’d never! I’d never hurt you,” he says, whispering like he’s going to be overheard. “I’d never hurt you for real, please! Believe it!” 

Asahi shudders and reaches for him. Yuu flings his arms around Asahi and Asahi clings back, burying his face in Yuu’s hair. For a moment they just hold each other tight, like sheltering from a storm, and breathe.

When he feels Asahi’s calmed, Yuu looks up into Asahi’s face and grins. Asahi takes a deep breath and smiles back. Yuu gives him a final squeeze, then stands. “Bend over forward, 43. Ass in the air. I’m gonna show you what happens when you get put in solitary in this institution.”

Asahi takes a deep breath and lowers his head and shoulders to the floor, raising his hips. Yuu holds onto his shoulder with one hand, squeezing tight, watching for any signs of distress. With his other hand, he lubes and preps Asahi, infinitely gentle, taking his time, stilling his fingers and letting Asahi relax around him. In contrast to his gentle ministrations, he keeps up a rough monologue. “You new guys, you don’t know what solitary discipline is like. The other guys didn’t tell you? Now I’ve got you where I want you, I’m gonna make a mess out of you.”

When he judges Asahi’s prepped enough, his breathing evened out and his muscles relaxed, he offers him the truncheon again. “Go on. Show me how good you are. I’ll be using that mouth soon enough.”

The hitch in Asahi’s breath tells Yuu he hasn’t made a mess of this session yet. “Hands at your sides,” he warns. He grips the truncheon on one hand and watches Asahi’s talented mouth work on it, growing hard himself at the sight. Asahi’s half-hard again, too. “Okay, that’s enough. Time for you to learn your place, 43.” 

With a hand on the back of Asahi’s neck, Yuu bends him over roughly and places the truncheon carefully at the edge of Asahi’s entrance. Only when Asahi moves back to take it does he firm up his hold, steadying it so Asahi can push back on it and take it as deep as he can. “How do you like having my truncheon up your ass?” Yuu smirks, gripping the end of it and pumping it back and forth a few times. Asahi writhes and moans. Yuu can see his erection bobbing, fully revived again. “You going to disobey the warden again?”

Asahi lets out a desperate sound. “No, sir--!” Then he wraps one big hand around his stiff cock.

“Hands at your sides!” Yuu barks, making Asahi jump… and his erection grow even harder. “Do you think you’re here for your own pleasure? You’re here to be used, nothing more.”

Asahi moans, big, pleading eyes fixed on Yuu. Damn, those  _ eyes. _ Yuu reaches out and palms Asahi’s erection, careful not to bring him too close. “Maybe, if you’re really good,” he says, “I’ll let you enjoy yourself. But first you need to remember you’re here to be  _ disciplined.”  _ He pulls another of his accessories from his uniform: a pair of handcuffs, attached by a length of chain. “Hands behind your back.”

Asahi’s eyes go wide at the sight of the cuffs, his mouth working. “Y--yes, sir.” It looks like his mouth is dry. 

Yuu refrains from doing a happy dance, because that would ruin the mood. “Go on,” he commands.

Asahi bends over forward, bringing his hands behind him. Yuu moves around behind his back, not letting Asahi see as he wraps each wrist in a cotton hand towel before closing the metal cuff over it. It would probably spoil the fantasy, or something. “That’s better,” he says. “Now you can’t move unless I allow it.”

He takes a step back. Asahi’s beautiful, kneeling, the planes and angles of his body perfection, as they always are… But there’s something else. The way he’s looking at Yuu.  _ Hungrily.  _ And Yuu remembers how much Asahi likes the uniform, remembers when they went out to buy the boots he’s wearing now, black patent leather with a mirror shine, and Asahi  _ licked his lips. _

Yuu clasps his arms behind his back. “Clean my boots,” he raps out. 

Asahi stares. His hands are cuffed behind him; Yuu’s meaning is clear. Just in case it wasn’t, he clarifies, “With your tongue.”

There’s a whimper from Asahi as he crouches to Yuu’s feet. He doesn’t lick his boots straight away; first, he presses his cheek against the polished surface. He stays there for a long moment, eyes closed. “Get to work,” Yuu barks. “Ass in the air. Now.”

Asahi makes another little sound as he sticks out his lovely pink tongue and starts to lick Yuu’s boots, obligingly lifting his hips. Yuu bends over - and why does Asahi have to be so dang  _ long,  _ anyway? - and plays with the butt plug as he works. 

Asahi shivers and whimpers under him, pressing his cheek to his shoes again. Well, they’ve never been worn outside the house, so at least they’re clean. Yuu sneaks a peek around his torso: yep, his cock looks like it’s painfully erect, bobbing and weeping. “You want to be touched?”

“Y--yes, sir,” Asahi pants.

“Too bad. You’re here to be used. I have you and you’re here to be my tool, to service my pleasure.” 

Oh, gods, Asahi’s  _ eyes,  _ the way he looks up at him, lips parted. Yuu swears he can see his cock jump. “I get to use whichever part of you I want.” He pulls Asahi up for a kiss, plundering his mouth, rougher than he usually is, pulling hard at his hair. Asahi moans in what Yuu can tell is delight. He lets one hand drop to Asahi’s nipple and flick it. The moan and shudder he gets are so encouraging that Yuu crouches and tongues the other one, using his free hand to keep up the tension on Asahi’s hair. Asahi’s chest is already arched out from being handcuffed behind his back, and he moans and gasps, sounding like he’s sobbing, as Yuu flicks at his nipples with tongue and hands. “Your body’s mine to use as long as you’re locked in solitary, you got that?”

“Haa. Yes, sir.” Asahi’s voice cracks desperately on the last word. He turns his face up, urgent, pleading. 

Suddenly worried, Yuu pulls him into a kiss, then presses his cheek against Asahi’s. “You want to stop?” he whispers into his ear.

“No,” Asahi sighs on a breath. “Just needed you.”

“I love you,” Yuu whispers, low enough that it won’t break their fantasy - a secret for their ears only. He wraps his arms aorund Asahi and holds him close and kisses his cheek. They stay like that for a long moment. Then Yuu stands, letting his voice change. “Are you ever going to incite a prisoner rebellion again?”

“No, sir.”

“Why would I believe you?”

Gods, those earnest brown eyes staring up at him are going to destroy him. “I’ll prove it to you. I’ll do anything.”

Yuu smirks, trying hard to be the bastard officer. “Anything?”

And he’s earned the utter destruction that comes with Asahi’s eyes widening even further, softening, as he whispers, “Anything.” Really, he deserves to have his heart shattered into a thousand million pieces,  _ asking  _ for the puppy eyes. He’s earned it.

Instead of falling at Asahi’s feet and pledging eternal loyalty, which might ruin the scene, Yuu plants his feet wide, unzips his pants and pulls his cock out. “Let’s see you service me to prove it. If you’re good, I might consider being lenient.”

Asahi’s eyes brighten and he licks his lips. “No, don’t make me…”

“If you don’t do it right now, I  _ will  _ make you,” Yuu says firmly, testing. What would Asahi prefer?

“Please don’t make me,” Asahi repeats, his eyes just barely flickering up to meet Yuu’s, then down again. That’s a clue if ever Yuu saw one. He steps forward and fists his hands in Asahi’s hair.

“I think I  _ will  _ make you,” he says, dragging Asahi’s head forward, making sure to pull hard on his hair - oh, huh, those moans are  _ wonderful -  _ and stuffing his cock into Asahi’s mouth, letting him fall forward, unbalanced, unable to adjust his center of gravity with his hands behind his back and the truncheon inside him. He has to hold Asahi upright by his hair, and that must hurt, but from the sounds Asahi’s making, Yuu’s got to conclude that he doesn’t mind one bit. “Go on. Earn your way out of solitary.”

Asahi’s mouth Asahi’s mouth Asahi’s  _ mouth,  _ whenever he works on him it’s like pulling Yuu’s soul out by the roots, it’s too loving and too sweet and  _ too much,  _ but  _ damn  _ he has to pull himself together and give  _ Asahi  _ a fun time, too. So Yuu resists the urge to just topple over backward and take whatever Asahi gives him, instead bending forward - and why is he so freakishly tall, anyway, Yuu needs a suspension bridge just to reach his ass - to grip the truncheon and pump it slowly inside him, angling it so it makes him jump and whimper. For a moment his mouth goes slack around Yuu’s cock completely and he takes in a great gasp of air, which is  _ cold  _ and  _ thrilling  _ and more so because Yuu knows he’s making Asahi happy. “How do you like being used, prisoner? You like having my truncheon up your ass?” Another moan. “Are you going to get yourself locked in solitary again?”

“Nnnh,” Asahi moans. His chest is rising and falling so rapidly that Yuu would be worried if he didn’t know it was a tell when he’s absolutely excited out of his mind. Yuu feels a huge, immature sense of triumph that he managed to bring Asahi here, to put that glazed look in his eyes.

“That’s ‘ _ no, sir,’  _ to you,” Yuu rasps, clinging on to his character through the ragged breathing of his own approaching orgasm. “You cross me again, and you’ll find yourself in solitary, being used. Cleaning my boots.” Asahi whimpers. “Getting your hair pulled. Sucking my cock with my truncheon up your ass.” Asahi’s short, rapid panting and whimpering is building Yuu up, pushing him toward the edge. “I’m gonna use you and abuse you and there won’t be a damn thing you can do about it, you hear me? You’re mine to use as I…  _ ahhhh…”  _

His monologue’s interrupted by his orgasm, curling up from his toes and ripping through his brain. He gasps at the intensity, Asahi working him like a  _ fucking pro  _ he’s so good it should be  _ illegal  _ and… Oh God, those  _ eyes  _ looking up at him, pupils fully blown with lust and also so  _ loving  _ and  _ damn… _

The moment it’s done surging through him, Yuu’s on his knees, one hand on Asahi’s cock, pumping, and the other on the butt plug. “You were a very good little prisoner,” he pants. “Maybe I’ll keep you handcuffed in solitary for a few weeks so you can’t move, just come in and play with you like my own toy, use your mouth and fuck your ass with my truncheon whenever I’m in the mood…”

And okay, he needs to remember whatever he just said, because Asahi lets out a desperate cry and comes so hard he hits the opposite wall.

He’s shuddering, still coming down, when Yuu scrambles gracelessly behind him, fumbling to unlock the handcuffs. As soon as he gets one off, Asahi’s arms come round, the other cuff dangling free, to hold him, and Yuu wraps his arms around Asahi’s waist. They kneel there, panting, arms around each other, clinging on tight. Yuu burrows his head into Asahi’s chest. “You okay?” he manages to ask.

“Yeah-- I just need to--” Asahi reaches around behind himself and Yuu feels him inhale deeply and hold his breath.  _ Oh right, he needs to pull that thing out of himself.  _ It comes free with a little squelching sound. “There.” He wraps his arm back around Yuu. “Yuu… that was…” He shakes his head. “Thank you.”

_ No,  _ Yuu wants to say,  _ thank you for showing me that side of you, thank you for letting me into your secret garden, thank you for…  _ “Thank you for honoring me with your trust,” he says earnestly into Asahi’s chest.

“The honor is mine,” Asahi responds formally, then, less formally, breathes, “You were  _ incredible,  _ a dream come true, I can’t even  _ tell  _ you…”

“Yeah, right--” Yuu gives Asahi one final squeeze, then starts to get to his feet. The lethargy of orgasm has started to leave him, at least for the moment, and there are things to be done. “Let me get that off you,” he says, matching actions to words as he removes the handcuff. “Now get up off your knees. I’m surprised you can still feel your legs. Stretch out on the bed, and no arguments.”

“I’m fine,” Asahi says in that gentle way of his, “I feel good…”

“Yeah, yeah. Get on the bed.” Shit, he sounds as bossy as Ryuu. Ah, well. He carefully hoists Asahi up and gets him horizontal on the bed. He doesn’t resist, which means he needs the rest. 

He turns to clean up their stuff, but Asahi catches his hand. “Stay?”

It takes Yuu all of ten seconds to think,  _ fuck cleanup.  _ “Just let me get the light,” he says, matching actions to words. He only pauses to swipe with a towel at Asahi’s come on the wall; then he heads for bed, grabbing a quilt to drape over Asahi, who’s still buck-naked. Then he snuggles in next to him. “I had fun,” he says sincerely.

“I had so much fun,” Asahi murmurs, giving Yuu a sleepy kiss. “That was… you’re so incredible.”

It’s ridiculous to bow in bed, but Yuu has the urge to bow. Why does Asahi always make him feel that way? “I’m honored by your trust,” he says, “and I hope it’s even more incredible next time.”

It’s dark, but he can hear the smile in Asahi’s voice. “Next time,” he says, and his voice is full of joy as he drifts off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

That eyebolt in the ceiling is a  _ miracle. _

What are the odds that a regular rental apartment will have a bolt screwed into the middle of the fucking ceiling? It’s like Fate  _ wants  _ them to fool around. They could never have got approval to install a bolt in the ceiling, and installing one only to remove it later without anyone knowing it was there would have been just too much trouble. But  _ this -  _ Yuu still remembers the uncharacteristic but  _ totally welcome and wonderful  _ wicked glint in Asahi’s eyes, a soft, lopsided smirk on his face, as he pointed out to Yuu what had been on the ceiling all along but they’d never bothered to notice. Yuu has to admit that his own grin was  _ much  _ less subtle than Asahi’s.

Yuu’s usually gung-ho about everything, but he took his time with this. It’s one thing to have Asahi handcuffed on the floor, but it’s really quite another thing to have him bolted to the ceiling with his arms above his head. He had a bunch of conversations with Asahi - and Asahi wasn’t very freaking helpful, just grinning with a light in his eyes at the mere idea - really, since that first scene they played, he’s been too smug for his own good, which Yuu thinks is good for his fragile confidence but not so good for assessing  _ risk, dammit -  _ but finally he got it out of the smug adorable idiot not only what he likes, but the kinds of things he likes to hear and say.

Which is how he comes to be standing here, faced with a fucking  _ vision:  _ Asahi standing naked and handcuffed, long body stretched out with his arms above his head, a rope tied to the cuffs and threaded through the ceiling bolt. This time Yuu’s armed with his phone: Asahi asked him, shyly, to snap a few pictures so he can see how he looks. He suggested a blindfold, but Yuu wants to postpone that till they’ve found their feet a bit more. He needs to see Asahi’s eyes. Right now, Asahi’s looking relaxed, arms hanging in the rope, elbows just fractionally bent, feet planted firmly on the floor, eyes closed and a beatific smile on his face.  _ Shit  _ but Yuu  _ loves  _ this  _ insane maniac.  _ He looks so  _ shy  _ and  _ withdrawn  _ but get him behind closed doors and… Yuu feels a grin split his face. He hopes he can make Asahi happy.

“Prisoner 43,” he barks. “Falling asleep?”

Asahi’s eyes fly open. “No, sir!” His voice cracks a little on the last word. They’ve talked (in bed, in each other’s arms, in the dark) about how much Asahi likes saying ‘sir’, and Yuu’s resolved to give him more chances to speak this time.

“You’re back in solitary.” Yuu paces around Asahi, thumbs hooked in his belt. “Do you know why you’re strung up?”

“Uh…” Asahi hesitates, eyes on Yuu as he keeps pacing. “I… disobeyed orders… sir?”

“You did. And talked back to me.” Yuu pauses in front of Asahi and runs one fingernail down his side and over his stomach, reaching up to trace patterns on his chest, then back down again, as he speaks. He can feel Asahi’s breathing quicken under his hand. “And you’re going to be sorry you ever did.”

“Uhh… I’m…” Yuu is still touching Asahi, casually, with one finger, asserting ownership. “S-sorry?”

“Oh,” Yuu lets his eyes harden as he looks up at Asahi, “I’m going to  _ make  _ you sorry.” There’s a rapid indrawn breath from above him. When Yuu looks down, Asahi’s half-hard.  _ Oh.  _ Let’s try that again. “When I’m through with you, you’re going to be  _ so sorry  _ you’re never even going to  _ think  _ about disobeying orders or talking back ever again.”

He takes a step back. Asahi’s chest is rising and falling rapidly, his breathing labored and loud in the small room. Huh. Who’d have thought just words could have such an effect on him? “Do you want to apologize? Ask me to go easy on you? Make it easier on yourself?”

Asahi has to take a few shallow breaths. He sounds like it’s hard for him to speak. “I’m sorry, sir,” he says, panting. “P--please don’t punish me, I’ll be good…!” By the time he’s got the words out, he’s fully hard. Nice to know.

_ “Really.”  _ Yuu lets his finger trace up to Asahi’s nipple, flicks it. “You’re  _ sorry.” _ He lets his voice harden. “I thought you’d have learned your lesson from the last time I used you.”

Asahi whimpers breathlessly, but chokes off the sound, trying to stay in character. “I… uh…”

Drat. Asahi’s breathing so hard Yuu’s a little worried about him. He climbs two rungs of the stepladder he set up beside Asahi to tie him to the ceiling, and whispers in his ear, “Are you okay?”

Asahi lets his head fall sideways to rest against Yuu’s. “Just embarrassed,” he whispers back. “This is a dream come true.”

“Hey. It’s just us here,” Yuu kisses Asahi’s cheek. “There’s nothing to be shy about.” He kisses his temple. “I love you, big shy dummy.” Then he makes use of his higher position to slide his fingers through the hair at the back of Asahi’s head and fist a handful tightly. He pulls and Asahi gasps, letting his head fall back and his eyes flutter closed. “I’m going to go hard on you,” Yuu growls. “Make you cry.” He gives Asahi’s hair another tug and is rewarded with a little hitching whimper. “Make you sore for days. Make it so you can’t move.” Through his grip on Asahi’s hair, he feels Asahi’s almost-imperceptible nod, the sign they agreed on to guide his words in the right direction. “I’m gonna make you  _ so sorry.  _ Make you regret being disobedient. Do you regret it?” He feathers a hand down Asahi’s front, letting go of his hair with the other and kneading his shoulder muscles to ward off any stiffness.

“Yes, sir,” Asahi chokes, eyelids at half-mast.

“Yes, sir, what? You regret it?” He’s still touching all over, asserting his ownership.

“Y-yessir.”

“Say it. Say you regret it.”

He swears he sees Asahi’s cock  _ twitch.  _ “I--I regret it, sir,” he whispers, breathing hard. In a rush, he adds, “I’m sorry.”

“No, you’re not.” Yuu’s had time to think of how to be a bastard, and he’s kind of enjoying his new role. “You don’t know what sorry is. I’m gonna  _ make  _ you sorry.” His hand leaves Asahi’s shoulder muscles and fists in his hair again, turning his head roughly toward him. He’s taller than Asahi on this step, so he pulls his face upward and kisses him, biting at his lower lip. Asahi whimpers. Tied like this, his head controlled by Yuu’s grip, he can’t move, can’t do a thing but stand there and take it. “Gonna use you hard,” Yuu growls between kisses, feeling the nod through his hand. “Gonna make you sorry. You don’t know what sorry is yet. But you will when I’m done with you.” Another nod and a happy ‘mmm’ sound. “You are going to be  _ so sorry.” _

He kisses a few moments longer, enjoying Asahi’s panting and moaning, then climbs down and reaches into his bag. “I brought a few things,” he smirks. “So you don’t get too comfortable.” Asahi’s watching him with glazed eyes, a dazed smile on his face, chest still rising and falling fast. Yuu takes out a handful of clothespins.  _ “These,”  _ he says menacingly, “are going to make you regret ever disobeying orders.”

Asahi swallows, mouth clearly dry. Yuu can’t help a huge shit-eating grin. He  _ so loves  _ driving his big angel out of his mind. “Uh…” It’s barely a sound in the back of Asahi’s throat, but Yuu catches it. Asahi wants to talk, but he’s shy.

Yuu lifts one of the clothespins to Asahi’s chest. “Go on. Beg me not to punish you. Maybe I’ll change my mind.”

And  _ damn  _ if Asahi’s face doesn’t flush  _ crimson  _ from neck to hairline, the blush spreading down his upper chest. “Please,” he mumbles, breathing picking up. “I’ll be good.”

“Please,  _ what?” _

“Please, sir,” Asahi says on a breath, chest rising and falling fast.

Yuu pulls his truncheon from his belt and presses it against Asahi’s cheek. Asahi leans into it, eyes fluttering closed. “Do you want me to punish you?”

A swallow. “No, sir.”

“Beg me.”

“P…” Asahi’s panting, and he has to swallow hard. “Please d--don’t punish me.”

“And you think you can tell me what to do, prisoner?”

Asahi’s cock twitches again. “No, sir!”

“But you talked back to me. Just now.”

“No, sir!”

“And  _ now,”  _ Yuu smirks, “you said no to me.”

Asahi’s breath is hitching. “I’m sorry, sir!”

“Who’s in control here?”

Asahi whimpers. “You are, sir.”

“And you can’t do a damn thing but take your punishment. Isn’t that right?”

“Yessir,” Asahi sighs.

“That’s right.” Yuu slides the truncheon between Asahi’s legs, high up, teasing at his perineum and balls, and he squirms. “You don’t call the shots here. You’re just here to take your medicine.”

“Nnnh.”

As Asahi writhes with the truncheon between his legs, Yuu takes a single clothespin and opens it, running the back of his hand down Asahi’s torso. Asahi’s firm and toned everywhere, but he has a tiny little bit of softness around his waist area that Yuu adores to nuzzle and love on. He closes the clothespin slowly around a little pinch of the soft skin in Asahi’s side. There’s a sharp inhale above him. Instead of looking up, he flicks the end of the peg experimentally, and he’s rewarded with a little whimper and a sigh. He can’t resist kissing Asahi’s tummy. It’s so soft, a thin layer of fat under pale, smooth skin. So vulnerable, so beloved. He presses his cheek against it. “Going to make you so sorry,” he whispers. Another sigh.

He pulls off the clothespin, looking closely at the little raised bump left behind. It’s not red or pale - the peg was barely on a few seconds - but it’s left a little pair of indentations that look sensitive. He tongues the place. “Ah,” Asahi says, and it drives Yuu  _ fucking wild.  _ Without wasting any more time, he raises a clothespin to Asahi’s nipple and pinches the skin with his other hand. He closes the clothespin around the entire areola, not only the raised nub. He repeats the process with the other nipple, then stands back to look at his handiwork. That’s  _ nice,  _ especially the way Asahi’s head is thrown back and how the rise and fall of his panting chest is making the clothespins jiggle. Yuu can feel his heart speeding up, heat rushing to his groin. He takes a moment to admire the gorgeous column of Asahi’s neck, the way his Adam’s apple is bobbing. He can just make out his heart, visibly beating beneath the indentation between his pecs. He aches to kiss it, but there’s  _ work  _ to be done. “We’re just getting started,” he says, as authoritatively as he can.

He goes to his bag and pulls out the ‘zipper.’ The Internet is really amazing. The zipper is a row of clothespins strung together with a cord so that they can be yanked off all at once. Slowly, carefully, he starts to attach them in a vertical line to Asahi’s long, concave side, stretched taut from his arms being above his head. “How are your hands?” he can’t help murmuring.

“Wonderful,” Asahi whispers back, sighing like a blissed-out idiot. “I’m wonderful.”

_ You are, but that’s not the point,  _ Yuu thinks, working steadily. He’ll have to check on his hands himself soon. For now, though, he steadily attaches the clothespins. Asahi’s skin is so firm and taut that it’s hard to get a grip on a pinch of flesh to attach the peg to. He’s tested it out on himself, so he knows the difference in how it feels: a fuller grip leads to a thick, throbbing focus on the area, whereas just a tiny pinch of skin leads to a hot spike of sensation. He’s doing tiny pinches here because it’s all he can grasp. Asahi’s trembling and gasping as Yuu works. “You sorry yet?” Yuu rasps.

“Yes, sir,” Asahi pants.

“You gonna talk back to me again?” Finishing the zipper on the right side, he stands back and flicks the two clothespins attached to Asahi’s nipples. The flesh shifts back and forth and Asahi lets out a shaky whine. “You want me to stop punishing you?”

“Haa. Y--yessir?”

“Too,” flick, “damned,” flick, “bad.” Asahi’s head lashes from side to side. “You are going to take everything I give you and you can’t do a damn thing about it. And if you talk back or sass me, you’re just gonna make it worse on yourself.” He deliberately takes each clothespin attached to a nipple in one hand, and pulls. Not hard enough to pull it off, but hard enough to make Asahi feel it. “You regretting disobeying orders yet?”

Asahi’s panting so hard that Yuu has to be careful not to pull the clothespins right off. “Y--yes, sir. I--ah!” he gasps as Yuu gives the pegs just the slightest twist. “I’ll be good, I promise!” His cock twitches again. “I’m sorry. I’ll be so good.”

“You will,” Yuu agrees. “I’m gonna go so hard on you that you won’t even  _ think  _ of being anything but good.” He lets go of Asahi’s nipples, bends to the bag and gets out the other zipper. “Ready for the next part of your punishment?”

“Y… yessir?”

“Good, you’re learning.” Yuu starts working on Asahi’s other side. His torso is so long, so beautiful, such a work of art. He can’t keep himself from nuzzling and kissing Asahi’s soft waist, just once, quickly. Then he attaches the rest of the zipper, moving a little faster now that he’s had practice. He steps back and inspects his handiwork. It’s a vision: two vertical lines of clothespins attached to each of Asahi’s sides, two more sticking up from his nipples, a flush spreading over his torso, a sheen of sweat on his chest and shoulders. “I’m gonna take some pictures of you now,” he says. “Something to show around to the rest of the guys.”

“No, please,” Asahi protests, nodding.

Yuu stops in the act of reaching for his phone, looking as menacing as he can. “You’re  _ still  _ talking back to me.”

“No, sir.” He’s starting to pant again. “I’m sorry.”

Yuu straightens, phone in hand, and smiles. “Not as sorry as you’re going to be.”

He takes several photos of Asahi, although he doesn’t let his face in the frame, just in case his phone is ever hacked or stolen. He’s adjusted the phone settings to make a loud clicking sound with every shot, and he takes care to taunt him as he takes the photos. “You’re so pretty. Everyone’s gonna love looking at these pictures. Seeing you strung up. I’m gonna have a lot of fun sharing these after I ride you hard and put you away wet.” Asahi’s breathing rapidly, head thrown back, hair hanging down. Yuu takes the shots carefully, feeling warm inside at the thought of Asahi looking through them later and  _ knowing  _ how beautiful he looks. 

When Yuu’s done photographing, he approaches Asahi, playing with the zippers and the pegs attached to his nipples. He has another handful of clothespins, and pats Asahi’s thigh. “Legs open.”

Asahi drags in a shuddering breath. “Please, sir.”

“Well, now you just made it even worse on yourself. Legs open!” Yuu barks. “Now!”

Asahi’s cock jumps again. Too bad Yuu can’t bring himself to yell at him more often - it sounds like it really turns Asahi on. He opens his legs and Yuu reaches for his inner thighs, attaching more pegs to the soft skin there, pinching a little harder than he needs to and relishing the little whimpers it draws from Asahi. “You sorry yet?” he asks, keeping his head down to make it less embarrassing for Asahi to answer.

“Yes, sir,” Asahi moans. “I’m so sorry.”

“I promised I’d make you sorry, didn’t I?”

“Haa. Yes. Yessir. You - uhh - you did.”

“And are you sorry?”

“Ahh. Yessir. I’m,” Asahi moans, “so sorry.”

Yuu lets himself give an evil smirk. “No, you’re not,” he chuckles. “You don’t know what sorry  _ is.  _ Now close your legs.”

Asahi hesitates, which gives Yuu the chance to bark, “Close your LEGS, prisoner!”

A full-body shudder takes Asahi, and he slowly brings his thighs together. Yuu can see the clothespins digging into his soft inner thighs, some of them bending sideways, twisting the pinched flesh. “Haa-aahh,” he gasps, writhing. Yuu would be worried about him, if it wasn’t for the fact that he’s so hard Yuu’s half-afraid he’ll come untouched before they’re done. He swipes a hand between Asahi’s thighs, making all the clothespins bend sideways and allowing him to close his legs completely. “You feeling it yet?” Yuu smirks, casually wrapping an arm around Asahi and stroking the roundness of his beautiful ass cheeks.

It takes Asahi a moment to form coherent words. In the curve of his arm, Yuu can feel his lungs expanding and contracting. “Ah. Ah.  _ Ahh _ . Yessir.”

“Feeling your punishment?”

“Ah. Ah. Ah.” Asahi’s head is thrown back and his legs are limp. He’s just hanging from the cuffs. “Fuck…”

“Prisoner!” Yuu barks. Asahi jerks minutely. He squeezes Asahi’s butt cheek again. “Answer me! Are you feeling your punishment?”

A great, shuddering breath. “Oh fuck…” Asahi writhes. “Yes sir I’m feeling it sir oh  _ gods…” _

Yuu can feel his own breathing coming faster, too. Seeing Asahi this desperate and aroused is pressing against his heart. But he’s not sure now whether to go on or finish it. “Asahi,” he whispers. He hates to break character, but he needs to know. “Do you need to finish now or are you okay to go on?”

Asahi pants for a few moments before he can speak. “Go on,” he breathes. “Just give me a minute.”

“Okay.” Yuu climbs the ladder again, all the way to the top. This time he doesn’t kiss Asahi: he’s checking on his hands. They feel cold to the touch, and Asahi’s flying so high he can’t be trusted to correctly assess his own state. “I’m going to cut you down,” he says, trying to sound gruff. “I need you where I can use you.”

Asahi sighs and nods with a little smile, eyes closed. This must be what they call subspace. It’s  _ awesome  _ that he’s this happy, but Yuu is genuinely terrified that when he unfastens Asahi, he’s just going to drop to the floor and hurt himself. “I want you to stand firm on your feet,” he says commandingly. “That’s an order.”

Something in Asahi’s position shifts, and his arms relax slightly as he stops slumping in his bonds and lets his legs support his weight. “Yessir,” he breathes.

Yuu slips his left arm around Asahi and braces. With his right, he uses the sharp scissors in his pocket to cut the rope holding Asahi up. As he expected, Asahi staggers, and Yuu does his best to keep him balanced while keeping his footing on the stepladder.  _ Could have planned that better.  _ He lets the scissors clatter to the floor and clumsily uses his right hand to steady Asahi’s cuffed arms, which have dropped like lead weights. “Okay,” Yuu grunts, supporting him with an arm around his back as he inches down the ladder. “Okay. I got you.” He leads him toward the bed. Asahi’s staggering, pliant. “I got you. Lean on me. Over here. C’mon.”  _ Fuck  _ being in character, anyway, at least until he gets him settled.

It’s only about five steps, but it takes forever, especially as Asahi’s still panting and shuddering with pleasure whenever the clothespins on the insides of his thighs rub together. Yuu has to grin. Asahi’s always so serious, and now Yuu’s the freaking serious one and Asahi’s totally loopy. “You like walking with those on, huh?” he says affectionately--then, seeing an opportunity, he roughens his tone. “Maybe I should make you.” He lowers Asahi to the side of the bed, and sighs with relief when he’s sitting down. He guides him to a reclining position and his eyes slip closed.  _ Fuck  _ that’s  _ much  _ better, having Asahi lying here where he can access all of him, knowing his arms and hands and shoulders are okay. He holds Asahi’s hands. Definitely warmer. Relief pours through him, followed by a warm pulse of arousal. He hadn’t realized just how much it was damping his own excitement, the constant buzz of being low-grade worried about the big sweet lummox all the time. “So,” he says softly, then amends his tone. “Hey!” he barks. Asahi’s eyes open, pupils still dilated. “I’m not punishing you hard enough if you’re falling asleep on me!”

“I’m sorry, sir…” Asahi whispers, a blissful smile on his face.

Abandoning all hope of erasing the shit-eating grin, Yuu decides to work with it. “You want me to keep these on?” he purrs, letting his inner sadist out as he manipulates and twists the clothespins on his inner thighs. “Maybe I should force you to walk around the yard with those on. Do you think that would hurt?”

Asahi shudders. “Mmmm.”

Yuu fists a hand in his hair. “You’re to call me ‘sir’ at all times, prisoner.”

“Yes, sir…” Asahi sighs. Yuu tugs on his hair hard, hoping to cut through the endorphin haze a little bit. He feels his own blood heat as he plays with the clothespins on Asahi’s inner thighs with one hand and yanks on his hair with the other. “Oh…” Asahi moans, arching his back, which shows off the gorgeous curve of his long torso. “Ahhh.”

“How do you think you’d look?” Yuu presses. “Walking around with those on? Your uniform pulling on them every time you take a step?” He drops his voice. “You’d regret disobeying me then, wouldn’t you? Everyone looking at you walking funny and knowing you were being punished?” He wraps his hand around Asahi’s painfully hard cock. “You want that?”

“Ah!” Asahi lets out a strangled scream. “No, sir! I’ll be good!”

Yuu lets go quickly: the state Asahi’s’s in, he’s far too close to going off like a rocket. Sliding between Asahi’s legs, he unclips the clothespins from Asahi’s thighs. Oh, now that’s a pretty sight, raised little nubs of flesh with tiny indentations in the side, pale white and gradually reddening with blood flow, all over the sensitive skin of Asahi’s beautiful thighs. Yuu’s read - and tried, slightly, on himself - how peak sensitivity is _after_ they’re removed, when the blood surges back to the affected area. He bends to the nubs and tongues them. Asahi squirms and squeaks. The sound, combined with the sensation of the little irregularities against Yuu’s tongue, hardened and raised, is pretty _damn hot._ “That looks sore,” he smirks. At the word ‘sore’, Asahi lets out a high-pitched whimper. Oh, _hmm._ Yuu tries it again. “Are you feeling sore from your punishment, prisoner?”

Asahi’s hands fist in the cuffs. “Ohh,” he whimpers, panting.

Oh, magic word.  _ Nice.  _ “You forgot to call me ‘sir.’ He flicks and pinches at the indentations on Asahi’s inner thighs. Asahi moans. “And you didn’t answer my question.” He squeezes one mark between thumb and forefinger. “Are you sore there?”

Asahi pants for a moment. “Yes, I’m…” But then he bites his lip. “Yessir,” he sighs.

Yuu would have liked Asahi not to be too shy to say it, but he doesn’t press him. He sits up on his knees between Asahi’s legs and lifts Asahi’s cuffed arms over his head, out of the way. He reaches for the zipper on Asahi’s right side, manipulating it a little by way of warning. “This is going to hurt,” he says loudly, feeling a little flicker of fear: he hopes it doesn’t hurt  _ too  _ much. He  _ has  _ tried it out on himself, but only on his arm, not on something like Asahi’s beautiful, sensitive side, and… He swallows, moving the zipper again. “Are you ready, prisoner?”

This time he waits until he hears, “Yes, sir.”

“Take a deep breath.” He doesn’t know if he’s saying it as Yuu or the guard, and he doesn’t care.

“Yes, sir.” Asahi inhales deeply.

Yuu grips the cord and yanks. The clothespins make a ‘strpppp’ sound as they pop off all at once. Asahi yells out and arches his back, then sinks back down, his whole torso rising and falling with his rapid breathing. Yuu’s already moving. He covers Asahi’s lower body with his own, pressing against his erection to give him something to brace against, and tongues the long row of red nubs left by the zipper. “Aah,” Asahi moans, breathing hard and humping against Yuu. He gasps as Yuu’s tongue moves over the places. “Nnh. Ohh.” The sounds are unmistakably delight. “Haa-ahh.”

“Are you sorry yet?” Yuu asks, looking up as much as he can to see Asahi’s face.

“Yes!” Asahi moans, throwing his head back. His cock is twitching against Yuu’s front. “I’m sorry, sir! I’ll be good! So good! Ah!”

Yuu allows himself the luxury of frotting his own erection a little bit against Asahi’s legs, too. Seeing him flushed and gasping and crying out… well, he’s always been a vision. Wait… what was he going to say again? He got distracted by Asahi being  _ too ridiculously fucking gorgeous. _

Yuu rubs his thumb over the little indentations left by the zipper, enjoying Asahi squirming under him. “Is that sore?”

“Oooh, mmm.” Asahi’s breath hitches. Yuu feels his cock twitch under him again. “Yes, sir.”

“Say it,” he tries. Maybe this time.

“H--huh?”

Yuu can tell when Asahi genuinely doesn’t understand and when he’s just being shy. Right now, he sounds like he needs a little more coaxing. “I  _ said,  _ prisoner,” he instructs firmly, “tell me how sore you are.”

“Haa. Ohh. Sir. I,” his voice hitches, “I’m very sore.” Under Yuu, Asahi’s cock jumps.

“No, you’re not,” Yuu growls, delighted. “You don’t know what sore  _ is.”  _ Asahi’s panting and frotting against him and Yuu lifts himself up so Mr. Blissed-Out doesn’t come before he’s at least got all the clothespins off. “I’m going to  _ make  _ you sore.” He grasps the other zipper. “Are you ready?”

“Uh… haa… oh, yes, sir.” Asahi’s panting like he’s running a marathon.

“Ready?” Yuu asks more firmly.

“Yes, sir.”

“You asked for it,” he says, yanking the other zipper off with a  _ strppp. _

Asahi arches and yells out again, subsiding with little whimpers. “I bet you’re sore now,” Yuu says smugly.

_ “Haa-ahh.  _ Y-yes sir, I’m ve--very sore!” Asahi’s voice is hitching again, and it’s driving Yuu wild. He bends and tongues the zipper mark. Asahi whimpers and writhes beneath him, sounding like he’s sobbing.

“Are you sorry yet?” Yuu works the zipper-bumps with tongue and fingers.

“Ah! Yes! Oh! I’m so sorry.” Asahi shudders and moans.

“Are you going to be good?”

“Oh.” Asahi sobs with abandon. “So good, so good. Oh, gods. So good.”

Yuu lifts his torso slightly, keeping his body off Asahi’s as he flicks and fondles. He needs to be careful not to touch Asahi’s cock, twitching like it has a mind of its own. He plays for a while with Asahi’s beautiful sides. Then he slides his hand down to Asahi’s crotch, not touching his cock at all, but pressing against the skin on either side of his erection with the V of his splayed fingers. His other hand has moved up to manipulate the clothespins on Asahi’s nipples. They’ve been on the longest, so they must be quite numb by now. “Last part of your punishment,” he murmurs, cupping Asahi’s cheek and running his thumb over his lips. “Ready?”

Yuu feels Asahi’s lips move against his thumb. He’s  _ kissing  _ it.

His heart pounds suddenly in his chest and his eyes burn. He’s so overcome that he has to look away for a moment. He lowers his head to the center of Asahi’s chest and listens to his heartbeat. So strong, so sweet… so  _ fast.  _ Yuu grins. This is no time to get sentimental and ruin the mood.

He doesn’t make a production of taking the clothespins off, unclipping them quickly. It’ll take a few moments for sensation to return. Maybe… maybe he just has time to work one last angle. “Kneel over the side,” he says, patting the side of the bed. “I need to make your ass sore, too.”

Asahi obeys, surprisingly quickly for someone whose eyes are as glazed as they are. It reassures Yuu. Asahi’s arms are in the way, though, cuffed as they are in front of him. “I’m gonna take the cuffs off to fuck you easier,” he says, “but one wrong move and they’ll be back on, okay?”

“Yessir.” 

Asahi holds out his hands and Yuu uncuffs them, then unwraps the towels from his wrists. Then he gives them a quick rub and kisses the inside of each wrist. It’s sappy and it breaks the mood, but Asahi’s a forgiving guy, he’ll understand. He pulls the truncheon off his belt. They’ve talked this out a little bit, and he’s looking forward to it. “Ready to take this?”

Asahi’s eyes widen convincingly. “No, sir, please!”

Yuu grips a fistful of the hair at the side of Asahi’s head. “I thought you’d learned better than to talk back to me.”

“No, sir - yes sir… I...” 

Yuu waits. Asahi’s told him in the darkness, whispering the words out into his chest in choked tones, about the things he longs to say, the things that make him crazy aroused, the things he holds closest to his heart. To help him, Yuu barks, “Spit it out, prisoner!”

Asahi shivers, a smile ghosting over his face. “The-- the truncheon,” he blushes furiously as he says it, “it--it makes me so sore, sir. Please, not that. I’ll...” he takes a deep breath, “I’ll do anything.”

Yuu smirks as he runs the truncheon between Asahi’s ass cheeks and keeps tugging his hair. “Anything, huh?”

Asahi groans. “Anything, sir, yes, please,” he pants, erection bobbing. “Anything at all.”

“Hmm.” Yuu pretends to be contemplative. “You’d do anything to stop this,” he teases Asahi’s entrance with the head of the truncheon, pushing just enough to feel like a threat, “from being inside you again?”

“Yes, sir, anything! Please! Please don’t.”

Yuu smiles. “Don’t what?”

“D-don’t…” Asahi pauses, shy. He shakes his head.

“Don’t stuff my truncheon up your ass till you’re sore?”

The flush over Asahi’s face and neck deepens. “Yessir. I’ll do anything, but please not that.” His breath hitches.

Yuu withdraws the truncheon, running it between Asahi’s buttocks teasingly. “So you’ll do whatever I say?”

“Yessir, anything you say, yes sir.”

“Let me fuck you in the ass?” He puts it as crudely as possible, and he’s rewarded with a sharp indrawn breath.

“Yes, sir, anything you want, sir,” Asahi moans, letting his head fall to the mattress, hair hiding his face. Yuu would be convinced he’s completely broken if he wasn’t sporting a fucking tent pole between his legs. “Anything at all.”

“Okay, then. You asked for it. Don’t go crying when I split you open.” Asahi whimpers. “Head down,” Yuu barks, grabbing Asahi’s hair in his left hand and forcing him down, his other hand already starting to prep him. "Stay there,” he commands, pressing Asahi’s cheek into the mattress, “or there’ll be hell to pay. Understand?”

“Yes, sir,” Asahi smiles, his eyes fluttering closed.

Actually… “Up on your elbows. I need to reach your chest. Keep that ass in the air.”

Asahi obeys, elbows supporting his upper body, head bowed. Dammit. That long hair hanging down and hiding Asahi’s face always makes Yuu feel stupidly sentimental and romantic and now is not the  _ time, really.  _ He works his fingers into the slick heat of Asahi’s ass and reaches around to tentatively flick at a nipple.

Ooh, it’s  _ gratifying  _ when Asahi almost jumps off the bed. “Sensitive?” he smirks, stretching his hand so he can tease at both nipples at the same time. He can feel how swollen and hot they are. Asahi’s breath is hitching in little short gasps, and he’s whining. Yuu’s own erection throbs. “I  _ said,”  _ he snaps, giving one puffy nipple a gentle tweak that draws a soft cry, “are you sore there?”

“Haa.  _ Ahh _ .” Asahi can hardly speak for panting. “Yes, sir. Very sore.”

“So it was a good punishment?” Flick. Flick. Flick. Asahi’s head is lashing from side to side and his hands are curled into fists, his breathing stuttering. There’s a sheen of sweat across his back.

“Y-yes, sir. Haa. A good  _ ah  _ punishment. U- _ uhh.” _

Yuu works his fingers inside Asahi a little more. He seems to like that cruel-sadist talk, so Yuu tries improvising. “Maybe I should get you a really rough undershirt?” he tries, flicking some more. “So that all day it’ll rub against your sore chest and remind you how hard I punished you?”

Yuu wasn’t expecting Asahi to throw back his head and  _ yell.  _ Okay, he fucking  _ likes  _ that. He lifts himself up on his knees to align himself with Asahi’s longer body. Then he pushes at his slicked entrance, just letting Asahi know he’s there. He stills, waiting, as Asahi pushes back and takes him in at his own pace. He angles himself to hit Asahi’s sweet spot, rewarded with a twitch and whimper. Yes.  _ There.  _ He starts to move, Asahi’s twitches and whimpers pushing him higher. Hmm… maybe the vulgar things that Asahi’s normally too shy to even hear, much less say? “You said you’d do anything. Do you understand that from now on you’ll be punished by getting your pretty ass reamed ‘til you’re sore?”

A choked gasp from Asahi. Yuu flicks his sensitive nipples again and he almost sobs. “Y--yessir.”

“Say it.”

“I… uh…”

Yuu reaches out and takes one of Asahi’s arms, twisting it up behind his back. Asahi lets him, soft and pliant, arching his hips up even more. He gives a little sigh of contentment. Yuu lets go and leaves his arm lying there. Asahi makes no move to return it to its former position. Then he yanks painfully at Asahi’s hair, drawing a loud whine, and pinches one nipple, not too hard, but with menace. “Say it.”

“I’ll…” Asahi gasps. “You’re gonna ream m--my ass ‘til I’m sore.  _ Agh!”  _ The yell he lets out after he’s said it is primal, rough, like letting something loose that’s been locked up for too long. He squirms under Yuu, pushing back against him, urging him to go harder.

“That’s right.” Yuu thrusts more forcefully. “Feel that? That’s me reaming your ass. I’m gonna tear up that pretty butt so you can’t walk for a week. I’m gonna make you do what I say. You gonna be good for me?”

“Yes!” Asahi gasps, then groans as Yuu lets go of his hair to flick both his nipples again. “Ah! I’ll be good!”

“Or what?”

His next words are a wail. “Or you’re gonna ream my ass!”

_ Huh, was expecting him to say ‘or I’ll be punished,’ but this works too, I guess.  _ Yuu can’t suppress his grin at this newly-discovered wanton side of his prim and proper boyfriend.  _ I’ve created a monster. And I love it.  _ Feeling himself edging close, he reaches around Asahi, lower. His thick cock is hard and weeping and Asahi cries out when Yuu touches it.  _ Mmmm  _ the feel of it in his hand is enough to almost send Yuu over the edge. “I’m gonna plow that pretty ass so bad you can’t sit down. You’ll be so sore, you’ll have to eat standing up.” 

“Ah.” Asahi moans with an edge of desperation. “Gods. Please…  _ fuck... _ ”

“Gonna ride you so hard you can’t walk. Everyone will look at you and know you got fucked.” Asahi’s breathing stutters and Yuu can feel himself starting to come. He flicks rapidly at Asahi’s swollen nipples, shivering at how hot and puffy they are beneath his fingertips, groaning out as he comes, “How sore I made these…”

Asahi shudders, throws his head back, and roars.  _ Oh shit, the neighbors are going to think we have a lion loose or something.  _ Yuu’s never heard Asahi roar like that, ever. It’s a good thing he’s coming too, or else he’d be more concerned.

For a long moment there’s nothing but this, but them. He’s coming and Asahi’s coming and their pleasure is a time-warp, seeming to go on forever. It fades slowly, taking its time to ebb, and even when it’s over there’s something warm and bright left behind, thrilling through his veins, energizing him, yet making him limp and content at the same time. He splays his hands on Asahi’s dear back and leans over him through the aftershocks, eventually supporting himself as he slips out.

“ _Man,”_ he breathes, hearing his own voice wavering, “that was some wild ride.”

He hoists himself up off Asahi, who looks like he’s going to fall asleep right there on his knees. “Not yet,” Yuu says. Not this time. The Internet was pretty clear on what to do after an extended session like this one. “Get on the bed, okay? I can’t lift you.” Normally he  _ can _ , but not with his legs like jelly like this.

Asahi smirks at him over his shoulder through slitted, smug eyes. “I can’t lift me, either.”

“Asahi,  _ please.” _

Yuu’s worry must have shown in his voice, because Asahi makes a show of climbing onto the bed and flopping back. “Join me?” he asks, in that sweet innocent voice of his with the  _ damn  _ puppy eyes.

“In a minute.” Yuu’s already heading, on wobbly legs, for the fridge. He pours two cartons of juice into tall glasses - after the session they just had, Asahi deserves a bit of class - and grabs a bottle of water and a couple of pieces of fruit for later. He’s back in the room in record time. “Sit up and drink this.”

“Bossy time is over,” smiles Mr. Limp Noodle from where he’s all relaxed on the bed.

_ “Asahi,”  _ Yuu bursts out, barely biting off the “-san” that still threatens to come out at odd moments. “It can be dangerous - I got myself one too -  _ please!” _

“Okay, okay.” Asahi rolls up onto one elbow. His customary expression - kind, serious - is back. “Didn’t mean to upset you.”

“I’m not upset,” says Yuu, handing Asahi a glass and sitting on the edge of the bed, “but it says everywhere you have to get your blood sugar up or you can crash, and it can be dangerous.”

“You’re so responsible, aren’t you,” Asahi murmurs. Yuu catches his starry eyes over the rim of his glass and his heart goes  _ swoop. _

“Yes!” Yuu puffs out his chest. “Of course I’m responsible! You can rely on me!” He slumps. “We might need to rethink that stepladder, though…”

Asahi suddenly starts to chuckle into his drink. “Maybe build some scaffolding.”

Yuu giggles, pretending outrage. “Whaaat?”

“Or a climbing frame,” Asahi smiles impishly, “like in a playground. You’d look cute climbing all over that.”

Yuu, laughing now, puts an indignant hand on his hip. “Hey, it’s not my fault trying to kiss you is like climbing the Tokyo Tower!”

“Trying to kiss you,” Asahi says seriously, meeting his eyes, “is like climbing to the stars.”

Yuu feels his entire face and neck go probably some shade of purple and he drains his glass, because what are you supposed to say to that? “Gwah.”

“I mean it,” Asahi says. “I’m kinda tired right now, but it’s important for me to say this. You took the things I was ashamed of and honored them. You made me feel there was nothing to be shy or - or embarrassed about. I can’t tell you what a gift that is, Yuu…” He trails off, looking down. His hair curtains his face, one finger tracing patterns on the bedsheet. “To - to show you my darkest side, the things I kept so secret I didn’t even admit them to myself…” He trails off.

“I said it before,” Yuu says, matching Asahi’s tone. “It’s an honor that you trusted me with your secrets. There’s nothing dark about them. I’m honored that you put that much trust in me, Asahi-san… oops…” He flushes at his slip, but grins gamely. “See? I still respect you too much.”

“I have always held you in the greatest respect, Noyassan…” Asahi looks up, trailing off with a smile. “Oops.”

“Honorifics again.” Yuu can feel his own resigned grin. “Why can’t we just be like normal people?”

Immediately, Asahi shoots back, “Because this is much more fun.”

Yuu’s grin morphs from resigned to delighted. “Yes! And I get to share it with you!” He plucks the glass from Asahi’s hand. “Will you get some clothes on while I take these back to the kitchen?”

* * *

It only takes the inside of five minutes to see the glasses rinsed and them both dressed in comfortable sweats. “The Internet says we’re supposed to cuddle,” Yuu declares like it’s a chore. Both his and Asahi’s shit-eating grins are evidence that they are not averse to this piece of advice. They pull a quilt over themselves and snuggle up together in a nest of pillows. “Now,” Yuu announces, “the Internet says I should comfort you because I traumatized you earlier.”

Asahi bursts out laughing. Gods, it’s a glad sound, so unfettered and free, so rare. But it’s getting more common the more he’s around Yuu. “Couldn’t you just traumatize me again?” he suggests.

“I promise,” Yuu snuggles into Asahi, pressing the heels of his hands firmly into Asahi’s still-swollen nipples to help the swelling subside, “to traumatize you as soon as I have had my power nap.”

“Mmm.” Asahi closes his eyes, snuggles in too, and wraps his arms around Yuu. Yeah, they’re definitely both going to need some rest. The Internet said Asahi would need a nap, but Yuu feels drained as well. Good thing he’s resting in the safest, warmest place he could ever dream of.


	3. Chapter 3

The bracelet pulls deliciously on Asahi’s wrist as Yuu leads him through the supermarket aisles. In deference to the culture they live in and the desire not to shock casual passers-by, they’ve fastened a discreet length of neutral-colored cord around the bracelet, and Yuu pulls on it like he’s leading Asahi by a handcuff. The sensation is so overwhelming that Asahi is having a little trouble walking because his jeans are _too damned tight._ He feels that if Yuu pulls on that thing once too often, he may come in his pants like a teenager.

“How do you like being taken out for a walk?” Yuu whispers, and Asahi bends to hear him.

“I like it.” Asahi swallows. He’s aching to say ‘thank you, sir,’ but some shred of shyness keeps him from it.

Yuu tugs on the cord. “You forgot to thank me.”

Asahi feels his face heat delightfully. “Thank you, sir.” _Damn._ His jeans are too _tight._ At least they’re hiding… uh, everything.

“You know, next time you forget to thank me,” Yuu whispers, Asahi bending to him, “I should remind you of your place.” Asahi’s mouth goes dry. “I shouldn’t allow you to wear any clothes at all.”

Asahi wonders if it’s possible for words to physically induce a heart attack. “S-sir?”

“ _Yeah.”_ Yuu meets Asahi’s eyes, his own bright, sharp eyes narrowing in a wicked grin. “Just walk you through the supermarket bare-ass naked for everyone to stare at you. Know I own you. How would you like that?”

Asahi can’t speak. He has to breathe. Yuu’s eyes fill with affection at the sight of Asahi gasping for breath. Then, suddenly, Asahi feels Yuu’s hand in his, dropping the cord and interlacing their fingers. “Hey.” Yuu’s gaze flickers down to the supermarket floor, then comes up to meet Asahi’s, eyebrows knitted in his suddenly insecure face. “Are we… are we okay?”

Asahi tightens his grip on Yuu’s hand, and Yuu clutches back so hard Asahi’s fingers hurt. “We’re okay,” Asahi reassures, rubbing Yuu’s shoulder. “We’re…” He can’t help a shit-eating grin. “More than okay. You’re incredible.”

“I just want to make sure,” Yuu says, looking earnestly up at Asahi. “I gotta…”

Asahi chances a quick, fleeting smooch to Yuu’s cheek. “I promise you, this is the most fun I’ve had in my life.”

They cling to each other’s hands for a moment, then their grip softens. Yuu’s smile makes a reappearance. “If you’re sure.”

Asahi smiles back. “Positive.”

“Walk you naked through the streets for everyone to stare at? Get an eyeful of your beautiful body, knowing you’re mine?”

“Knowing,” Asahi whispers shyly, “that I belong to you.”

“That’s right,” Yuu nods. “Knowing you belong to me.” Asahi shudders to hear the words, and Yuu grins happily.

“Excuse me?”

Asahi looks up. An attractive young woman, about Asahi’s height – unusually tall for a woman – is smiling at him, deep dimples showing. “Do you happen to know where the coffee is?”

Asahi half-bows and smiles back. “Yes, it’s over there past that aisle to the left.”

“Thank you.” She bats her lashes. “Have I seen you around here before?”

Next to him, Asahi feels Yuu tense. A profound sense of security surges through him as he responds, head high, “Yes, my boyfriend and I come here often.” He takes a step to the side to include Yuu in the conversation.

To her credit, Tall Attractive takes it on the chin. She half-bows to them. “Pleasure to meet you both,” she says graciously. “I’ll go get my coffee.” She smiles bravely. “I hope you have a great day.”

Yuu stares after her retreating form, and blinks. “Asahi,” he whispers. “You were so _confident!_ And so _smooth!”_

Asahi can’t help preening. “Thanks.”

“No, I mean…” Yuu looks shocked. “You’re usually a stammering mess when someone puts the moves on you!”

He pretends to be offended. “I am?!”

“You _know_ you are!” Yuu stares wide-eyed at the corner around which Tall Attractive has disappeared, then back to Asahi. “You—you blush, and you stutter, and you don’t know what to say, and… This time you were all like ‘me and my boyfriend’ and shit…” Yuu shakes his head, shock morphing into a delighted grin. “What _happened?”_

Asahi just puffs out his chest, holding up his wrist with the slim cord dangling from it. “Guess I know who I belong to.”

Yuu grimaces like something hurts him. “You know you don’t really _belong_ —” He catches himself. “Yeah, I mean,” he smiles softly, “you’re mine, but only for as long as you want to be, you know that, right?”

Asahi sweeps up Yuu’s hand and kisses it. “So, forever then?”

Yuu straight-up _gapes._ “Fuck! You’re so _smooth!”_ His eyes latch onto the cord. “Does being led around on a chain really turn you into some kind of Ariwara-no-Narihira, making all the ladies swoon?”

Something bright and warm and fulfilling blooms in Asahi’s chest. His next words come out entirely without thinking. “I hope all the gentlemen too,” he purrs, his voice dropping into a lower register without even trying.

Yuu stares at him like he’s grown a second head. “Okay, that’s a yes.” He shakes his head with a laugh. “Who knew?”

“Thank you,” Asahi smiles, blushing and warm.

“Well, quit preening,” Yuu says, his grin so wide it’s making his eyes scrunch up. “I need to get you home and punish you for flirting with that woman.”

Asahi bows. “The pleasure will be all mine.”

* * *

“You need to be punished for being so damn attractive and having admirers flocking around you all the time.”

Asahi’s positioned face-down on the futon, hips elevated on a pile of cushions and his sensitive bits tucked safely away behind a soft pillow where they can’t be hit by accident. Some guys are into that, but Asahi’s not a fan. His wrists are cuffed together, not secured to anything, as they’re planning to turn Asahi over later on, while his ankles are attached to a spreader bar, a good seventy centimeters apart. Yuu doesn’t personally think Asahi needs it – he spreads his legs just fine – but the big dork likes the sensation of having his ankles _forced_ apart.

Yuu happily flexes their newest toy, a pretty purple silicone flogger with so many thin tails it looks more like a tassel or a pom-pom. He swishes it through the air experimentally, then brings it down lightly on Asahi’s gorgeous, round ass. “Nnh,” Asahi moans, squirming. Strokes this light are nothing but a tease to him. Still, Yuu’s read enough to know that you need warmup.

He keeps working on Asahi with light strokes all over his ass, then tries the flogger against the smooth muscle of Asahi’s inner thighs, and is gratified when he squeaks and squirms. “Mmm,” Asahi nods, encouraging him to go harder still. A neat pattern of tiny red dots starts to appear on the pale, smooth skin of Asahi’s butt and thighs, the marks left by the tips of the tails. They look pretty _damn_ cute. The toy’s light, so Yuu doesn’t feel afraid as he brings it down in a powerful arc, landing with a satisfying _swick_. “Oh gods, yes,” Asahi grunts, voice rough.

“You’re enjoying this too much.” Yuu grabs a fistful of Asahi’s hair. Asahi’s face is turned toward him, and Yuu’s given up on trying to make him look anything but honey-glazed out-of-it dumbass-grinning when they’re having a session. “Do you understand you’re being punished?”

“Yes, sir,” Asahi whispers, voice rough, so much love in his eyes it makes Yuu’s heart twist. Asahi has a beautiful body, all golden, shining flesh and long lean lines and luscious curves, but the sexiest thing about him is that he’s _Asahi._ He could gain weight and have a much rounder ass, or lose weight and have a skinny little butt, but nothing would ever change the soul behind those brown eyes or the glass heart beating in Asahi’s stupidly beloved chest. Fuck. Shit. He loves Asahi _so much._

Yuu allows himself a little smile and a peck on the lips. Asahi winks back at him with a fleeting grin. It’s hardly breaking character at all, no more than a moment. _Swick, swick,_ to Asahi’s inner thighs, and Asahi whines and squirms. “Want to close your legs?” Yuu taunts. “Keep me from hitting you there?” Asahi gasps and shudders as his legs strain against the spreader bar. “Oh, you can’t, can you?”

Asahi moans, smiling, face flushed, hair flying everywhere. “I can’t,” he confirms.

 _Swick, swick._ Inner thighs, a little harder this time. “Just gonna have to keep your legs open and take your punishment, right?”

 _“Nnnhh._ Yes, sir.”

Yuu works on Asahi’s beautiful thighs, enjoying the way he moves and moans, then pulls on Asahi’s hair again. “Should walk you through the streets naked,” he says, remembering how Asahi liked that kind of talk. Judging by the grunt he lets out, he still likes it. Yuu smacks his ass with the flogger harder, then harder still. The response, a lovely little shimmy, is so damn erotic. “Maybe go out to a restaurant and have you naked as we kneel at the table?”

_“Ungh.”_

“So all the waiters and the managers and the people eating there would know you belonged to me and…” He searches for something good to say. “…and you couldn’t wear a stitch of clothing unless I allowed it?”

Asahi cries out at that, his hands clenching into fists. Yuu makes a mental note to see if there’s a nudist beach anywhere accessible by train or car that they can go to maybe play out this fantasy. “You’d have to ask my permission,” Yuu improvises. “If you wanted to wear clothes. And everyone would see the marks on you and know you’d been punished.” That draws another groan. “They’d uh… ask me what you did to earn being whipped and forbidden from wearing clothes,” he goes on, feeling out what Asahi might like. They need to talk more about what he’ll find erotic. “And I’ll say,” _swick, swick,_ and Asahi’s gasping and clenching his fists and making incoherent grunts, “I beat your ass for flirting with strangers.”

 _“Ah. Gods, yes,”_ Asahi groans.

Oh, he likes that, huh? “Little flirts get whipped,” he grins. “Get their ass beat raw.”

Asahi lets out a wordless cry, nodding hard.

“Yeah. Gonna be showing you around to everyone to see how sore and sorry I made you. Make you _earn_ the privilege to wear clothes again.” Another half-yell and a rapid nod of Asahi’s beautiful head, his hair rippling with the motion. _Okay,_ this kind of talk _definitely_ needs further exploration.

Experimentally, Yuu traces Asahi’s upper back with a finger. “Should I whip your back, too?” he asks out loud, as if musing to himself. He catches the nod of Asahi’s head. “Guess you need more punishment.” Lightly at first, then with more weight, he smacks the flogger against the broad planes of Asahi’s upper back and shoulders. Asahi tilts his face up and smiles, inhaling deeply, like he’s standing in warm rain. “You asked for it,” he says as he works, entirely truthfully. “You asked to get beat.”

“ _Nnnh._ Yes. Sir.” Asahi’s breathing is fast and shallow. He seems to stretch out under the blows, squirming a little, the smile never leaving his face. “I’m,” he gasps, “sorry, sir.”

“Not as sorry as you’re going to be.” Saying this phrase induces a Pavlovian response of arousal in Yuu by now, mainly because of the _fucking sounds_ Asahi makes when he hears it. “I’m gonna _make_ you sorry.”

Asahi makes another of those _goddam sexy sounds,_ dammit. Should be fucking _illegal._ As if the _eyes_ weren’t enough. “Yes, sir.”

Yuu keeps working on Asahi’s beautiful back, keeping the strokes moderate, not as hard as he used on Asahi’s butt and thighs, until the entire expanse of Asahi’s back is deliciously pink and warm. He runs his fingers over the pinkened skin. “How does that feel?” he asks.

Asahi drags in a shuddering breath. “Sore, sir,” he says, smiling, eyes squeezed shut tight.

“You sorry yet?”

“Yes, sir, v—very sorry.”

“Gonna be a little flirt again?”

“Mmm _nnh_. No, sir.”

He gives Asahi a few more smacks with the flogger, then pauses to gauge the effect. Asahi’s ribcage is expanding and contracting in deep, heavy breaths. There’s a light sheen of sweat over his soft pink back and shoulders; his beautiful hair is mussed and tousled, and his eyes are glazed and heavy-lidded with his endorphin rush. And _oh gods,_ the little red marks are dusted all over his butt and thighs, peppering the pale skin with something very like freckles. “You’re good enough to eat,” Yuu confesses, a bit of a growl in his own voice. First he licks Asahi’s warm back all over, enjoying the way Asahi murmurs and squirms underneath him. Then he bends to the red marks on his butt and puts his mouth on one of them.

Asahi arches up with another inarticulate cry. Yuu licks and sucks, grinning. Wild man Asahi is insatiable with a few bruises on him, so Yuu sucks marks into the flesh of first his ass, then his upper thighs, running his front teeth along each luscious mouthful with a satisfying sucking sound. Asahi’s being vocal and moving under him, up and down and side to side, and Yuu fleetingly wishes he could hold his hand but he’s just too damn _tall_ and his arms are so _long_ and his hands are _all the way over there._ Then he probes with his tongue, wondering if the red marks are raised at all – they aren’t, but Asahi’s skin is all pinkened and warm and delicious, and to be honest that wouldn’t be this much of a turn-on if the man himself wasn’t a quivering mess beneath Yuu’s tongue and – _hands,_ where are Yuu’s hands and why hasn’t he been using them? He makes up for his momentary brain-freeze by running his hands all over the marks on Asahi’s butt and inner thighs, cheating by laying one hand on his waist just to feel the rise and fall of the breath within Asahi’s lungs as he sighs. It makes Yuu’s heart squeeze in his chest. “You belong to me, don’t you? To use like I want?” he manages to say.

“Yes, sir. Ah,” Asahi moans. Yuu straightens up and steals a quick, friendly smooch on the lips and a squeeze of Asahi’s hand before resuming character. “I-I belong to you, sir.”

“Yes, you do, and don’t you forget it.” Yuu picks up the flogger from the mattress and gives Asahi a few more smacks all over. The grunts of satisfaction are _so gratifying._ Yuu almost wants to use the thing on himself to see what has Asahi so crazy about the sensation. “I get to use you, don’t I?” _Swick, swick._ “Any way I want?” _Swick, swick._ “Any part of you I want, and you don’t get a say, you have to take it?”

Asahi’s almost sobbing by this point. “Yes, sir. Use me, sir. Any way you want, sir.”

“Good.” Yuu sets the flogger aside. “Turn over.”

Carefully, he lifts and supports Asahi’s ankles with both hands, as they’re still attached to the bar, wrapping a hand gently but firmly around each one. Watching intently as Asahi rolls over from his front onto his back, Yuu helps Asahi turn his spread legs over along with the motion of his body and lowers them gently to the mattress. Not lying face-down on a pile of pillows anymore, Asahi’s erection is comically hard, waving in the breeze like a fucking flagpole. Well, it’s good to have the reassurance that he’s having fun. Yuu’s never hurt Asahi yet, but he’s always watching him like a hawk in case he does. He _trusts_ Asahi to tell him if he’s in distress, but also he _doesn’t quite_ trust Asahi with his own pain? It doesn’t make sense laid out like that, but Yuu knows the big angel might not have the best self-preservation instincts, so he’s got to look out for him. “How are you feeling?” he checks, walking up and down Asahi, checking his arms and legs and hips and waist, that he’s comfortable in the new position.

“Fine, sir, thank you, sir.”

“Huh.” Yuu slips a hand under Asahi’s butt. “So your ass isn’t sore?”

Asahi’s cock twitches and he moans aloud. “Yes, sir, very sore.”

“So if I,” Yuu matches actions to words, “climbed on top of you and ground your ass into the mattress, that would hurt, wouldn’t it?” He spreads his legs and slowly settles himself over Asahi’s hips, his own fingers already working lube inside himself, preparing and stretching.

Asahi smiles, flushed. “Yessir.”

“But you’d learn a lesson, wouldn’t you?” Here, Yuu’s on safe ground, knowing this turns Asahi on.

“Ahh. Yessir.”

“You’d learn…” Yuu takes Asahi’s cock in his hand, positioning it at his entrance, “to be good. Nnh,” he grunts as the head breaches him. Figures that _everything_ about Asahi is fucking gigantic.

“Am I hurting you?” Asahi’s eyes are still glazed, but there’s a spark of genuine concern behind the endorphin high.

“No, I’m good,” Yuu smiles tenderly at him, sinking down a bit more. He lets his voice become a growl. “You’d learn that you belong to me, wouldn’t you?”

“Mmm- _ah._ Yes.” Asahi shudders and grunts as he’s slowly sheathed in Yuu’s body. “Sir.”

“Learn to be good, huh?”

“Ahh.” Asahi shifts his hips, settling in. “Yes, sir.”

Yuu is fully seated now, getting used to the sensation of being filled. Of being _joined_ to Asahi. He rocks a little on his splayed knees. “That I can use whatever part of you I want?”

“Yes, sir. Whatever you want.”

Yuu rocks up and down, gasping as Asahi’s erection stimulates his sweet spot. “ _Ah.”_ Sensing he won’t last much longer, he grabs a condom and rolls it on – Asahi isn’t much for facials, and in this position, he’d be getting a faceful for sure. “I can touch myself, but you’re not allowed, are you?”

“No, sir. Nnh.”

“Because you’re learning a lesson about being used, aren’t you?”

“Oh _gods,_ yessir. A- _ahh. Fuck,”_ he adds in a whisper.

“Are you sorry you flirted?”

Asahi lets out an inarticulate whimper, head lashing from side to side. “Yes, sir. I’m sorry.” He drags in a shuddering breath of delight.

“You know next time you flirt you’re gonna get whipped raw and tied up and used, don’t you?”

“Oh, _fuck!”_ Asahi screams. Yuu grins as he leans back, supporting himself on Asahi’s thighs. It’s always nice when he hits upon the right things to say to turn Asahi into a blithering mess. That Asahi sounds _absolutely smoking red-hot_ when he’s crying out his pleasure is, well, it’s just _Yuu’s_ guilty pleasure, that’s all.

“You just lie there, tied up, and I get to do whatever I want. If I want to use you like a good little toy…” Yuu starts stroking himself, playing up the pleasure he’s feeling as Asahi watches him with wide eyes. Yuu feels Asahi’s cock throb inside him. “…just ride you until I come, grind that sore ass of yours into the mattress,” Asahi moans, “that’s what you’re here for, isn’t it? For me to use and abuse you until I’ve had enough.”

 _“Yes!”_ Asahi calls out, a raw cry that touches Yuu’s heart, it’s so visceral, like it’s torn from inside him, and there’s so much arousal in his Asahi’s voice that it sends the blood _surging_ into his cock and pushes him over the edge. Yuu pumps himself once, twice, and _oh_ he’s coming, and he feels Asahi tense and tighten under him, not quite coming but just on the brink—if Asahi needs to thrust a bit more, Yuu will stay in place until Asahi’s finished—

There’s a loud BOOM from the street outside, like a tire blowing out. Asahi jerks violently, pushing Yuu through the final pulses of his orgasm. Yuu’s a little startled, but blissed-out and quivering, coming down slowly. “Untie me,” Asahi says, although he hasn’t come yet.

“Huh?” Yuu blinks. “You haven’t—”

 _“Untie me, please!”_ Asahi bucks violently, voice desperate, and Yuu’s moving even before he realizes that Asahi’s lost his erection. Dammit, he should have moved the _moment_ Asahi asked to be untied! He’s so upset he’s forgotten their safeword, and Yuu was too dumb to realize it, what’s gotten into him? As gently as possible, he pulls himself off Asahi. As soon as he’s slipped free, he lunges for the handcuffs, ripping the Velcro straps apart. Asahi’s hands fly to his chest, fisting convulsively. Yuu rushes to the spreader bar and liberates Asahi’s ankles with two quick pulls, letting the thing roll off and clatter to the floor, and Asahi curls up onto his side in the fetal position, trembling. “W—what was that?” he asks, his voice high-pitched and shaky.

“Nothing. Probably a car backfiring.” Yuu’s already slipped off the condom. He ties it off and tosses it, missing the wastebasket, but who cares. He crouches to Asahi, wrapping his arms around his trembling, curled-up form. “Talk to me, Asahi.” He pulls him as close as he can. “I’m here. I’m here.”

“Sorry. Sorry.” Asahi bursts into tears. “I’m sorry.”

“Ah, Asahi. No,” Yuu murmurs, crowding onto the futon next to Asahi. He pulls the pillows out from underneath their hips and tosses them aside, pulling one under their heads, gathering him closer and tucking Asahi’s head under his chin. “Was it that noise? Right? Startled you, huh?”

“I—I’m sorry.” Asahi’s arms are still wrapped around himself, not reaching out for comfort, shaking. “It’s…” He drags in a breath. “I’ve always—loud noises—it’s—I know it’s childish but—”

“No, no…”

“Like thunderstorms or… or…”

“Lots of people are scared by loud noises. It’s not a thing, Asahi, it’s _okay._ You wouldn’t make fun of anyone for being startled at loud noises, would you?”

Asahi breathes hard. “I—If I know it’s coming, I can—it’s not so bad, but if it’s sudden,” he chokes, “I’m really sorry. I’m such a wimp. You probably think I’m some kind of, of, I don’t know,” and he sobs like his heart will break.

“No, of course I don’t. Asahi, you’re fine, you’re _fine._ I’m here.” Yuu fumbles for the quilt at the end of the futon and drags it over Asahi, unfolding it and shaking it out to drape it over him as well as he can. He wraps his arms around him over the quilt and holds Asahi and rocks him. He’s still curled into himself, not seeking out comfort, and that fills Yuu’s heart with sorrow. “Hey, Asahi-chan, hold me, huh? Please?”

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me, I’m sorry, I’m _sorry,”_ Asahi sobs desperately. Yuu holds him and Asahi hesitantly reaches out an arm to wrap around Yuu, then burrows into the embrace. “I—thank you, I’m so cold. It’s so _cold…”_

“Okay.” Yuu ignores the twisting of his own heart to hear Asahi’s weeping, and takes a moment to think. Asahi was just on the verge of coming, riding the endorphin high, and he was violently jolted out of it by a shock. “You’re crashing, it’s not the loud noise, it’s the endorphins. I got you. You just let it out, I’ll handle everything, okay?”

“No, I shouldn’t be—what’s _wrong_ with me?” Asahi pulls back to look at Yuu with wide, reddened eyes. “Why am I such a _child?_ Why am I being so,” he frowns with frustration, “so _fucking weak?”_

“No. _No. Asahi. Listen_ to me.” Yuu holds him out at arm’s length under the quilt, keeping a firm grip on his shoulders. “You were riding a high, physically, and you were thrown out of it by something that made you feel bad. That can bring on sub drop, remember?” He waits till Asahi nods, knowing he’s read about it at least once. “It’s all the hormones and shit. I’ll take care of you, you just gotta stop blaming yourself and we’ll work through it, okay? Huh? Okay?”

Asahi blinks at him. “I…” He sobs again, squeezing his eyes shut and ducking his head. “I should get the fuck over myself.”

“No. _No._ It’s a _physical condition.”_ Yuu kisses his hair. “Now the first thing I want you to do is breathe, okay? Just focus on your breathing.”

“Kay.”

Still clinging to Yuu, Asahi takes a deep breath, then another. They’re not steady, but they’re slow, not panicked. He’s still crying, but Yuu will take that as a win. “Good. That’s good. Now I’m just gonna go get you a—”

“Uh…” Asahi bites his words off. “O-okay,” he says, his voice cracking at the end. It’s clear how distressed he is at the thought of being left alone.

“Actually,” says Yuu, thinking quickly, “forget it.” Thanking his lucky stars for his foresight in putting clothes within easy reach, Yuu snags a pair of sweatpants and drags them under the quilt, handing them to Asahi. “You okay enough to get these on?”

Asahi grits his teeth and bends, jerky and uncoordinated. Yuu dives into the warm, dark cave under the covers and untangles the legs of the sweatpants, helping Asahi draw his feet through them. He reaches for the sweatshirt and helps Asahi on with it when he’s done with the pants and gathers him in again, holding him and rocking him as he breaks into a fresh bout of sobbing. “That’s good. Let it out,” he encourages.

“Can’t even put on—useless—dammit, what’s wrong with…”

“Asahi,” Yuu says firmly, “you have _sub drop._ That’s, like, a serious condition.” He pins Asahi with a serious look, careful not to make it a glare. That’s the _last_ thing Asahi needs right now. He waits until the beautiful brown eyes meet his. “Asahi, you’d take care of me if I was sick, wouldn’t you? Huh? You gonna trust me and let me walk you through this?”

Asahi swallows. “O-okay. But there’s nothing _wrong_ with me…”

“Yeah, there _is,_ your body chemicals are out of whack. That explosion really affected you, huh?” It’s not really a question.

“It’s…” Asahi looks away. “Just had a bad experience as a kid – there was a power outage at the same time as a thunderstorm, that’s all.” He blinks hard as more tears come. “Dumb. I sh—should stop crying…”

“No, you shouldn’t, that’s a good way to stay depressed for a week. Crying is healthy. And it’s not dumb.” Yuu touches Asahi’s cheek, making him look him in the face again. “I promise it’s not dumb and it’s a real physical condition. Okay? You gonna believe me?”

Asahi nods, shaky. “Okay.”

“Okay,” Yuu tries moving away again, “I want to bring you—”

Asahi doesn’t say a word, doesn’t say ‘Don’t go’, but he clings to Yuu’s hand and looks away, face crumpling. He brings one hand up to his face to hide that he’s crying.

“Right. Okay.” Yuu moves in close again. “Not leaving you. Got that.” He holds Asahi to him, running his fingers through his hair.

“I’m sorry.” Asahi’s arms are tight around Yuu. “I’m sorry. It’s just…”

“No, I know. I know. Contact helps. I shouldn’t have moved. Hmm.” How to do this? Yuu takes a moment to mentally locate his phone. “Do you feel, uh, how would you feel if I called Ryuu to come over and bring us some stuff, and maybe stay for a while? Or do you feel too fragile?”

Asahi takes a moment to think, his face buried in Yuu’s still-bare chest. “No,” he breathes shakily. “I trust Tanaka-kun.”

Warmth fills Yuu. “Okay.” He holds Asahi’s arm with one hand to maintain contact as he leans away with his body. “Just leaning over the side here to get my phone. Here, see?” He snags it and makes the call. “Ryuu?”

Ryuu’s voice is warm and normal and grounding. _“Sup?”_

“Asahi’s not feeling too hot. I need you to come over. You got your key, right? I want you to let yourself in.”

 _“You got it. What’s wrong with our glass-hearted giant?”_ Asahi can hear Ryuu’s voice, tinny through the speaker, and he half-smiles at the moniker, blinking shyly.

“Ah, I messed up—”

“You _didn’t,”_ Asahi whispers firmly.

Yuu manages a half-smile at Asahi and flaps a hand for ‘later’. “I’ll explain when you get here, he’s gonna be fine. I want you to pick up a couple of cartons of juice and the works from Lin’s – noodles, rice, and enough miso soup to float an armada, okay?”

_“Done. Anything else?”_

“I’ll call you if I think of anything, but just get here as soon as you can, all right? Oh,” he catches himself, “wear something comfortable, would ya? Like sweats or yoga pants? Gonna want you to hang out here for a while.”

_“You got it. I’m on my way.”_

Yuu closes the connection. “You didn’t mess up,” Asahi says at once. “I’m the one who messed up.”

Yuu can’t help the way his face twists. “You asked me to untie you, and I _didn’t!”_

Asahi blinks. “That was what, three seconds? You didn’t get it. You’re not a computer, Yuu-chan.”

“Yeah, I—I’m supposed to be on top because I can take _care_ of you!”

“And you _do!_ I’ve never felt so safe, so much _myself,_ than when I’m with you!”

Yuu shakes his head. “I can’t forget the way you moved – you were panicked, Asahi-chan.”

“Yeah, from the explosion. Not from _you.”_ Asahi gives him a watery smile. “Never from you.”

Closing his eyes, Yuu takes a deep breath. “I promise to do better in future. I’ll untie you the instant you ask for it.”

“Yuu,” Asahi insists, cupping Yuu’s shoulders in his arms, “you were coming down from, uh, you’d just _come._ Being on top doesn’t mean you’re a _machine._ Your mind needed a second to _process._ That’s _human.”_

Quirking a smile, Yuu eyes Asahi mock-resentfully. “How come you’re not this wise when you’re blaming yourself, huh?”

Asahi grins, even as his eyes tear up again. “Thank you for complimenting my wisdom.”

“Okay.” Yuu thumbs Asahi’s tears away. “You might like this next first aid. I gotta make you come.”

Asahi blinks. “Huh?”

“Time for a science lesson. What happens just before orgasm? Biologically? I know you’ve read about this.”

“Uh…” Asahi’s always been a diligent student. “Blood pressure rises, blood rushes to the pelvis, vitals all elevated?”

“That’s right. Plus, in your case, endorphins all over the place. And your vitals only return to normal with orgasm. If you don’t come, it’ll keep them out of whack for longer.” Yuu chances a wicked grin. “You gonna go against doctor’s orders?”

Asahi’s lashes flutter and a smile plays around his lips. “Well, no…”

“Okay. You just stay comfortable and I’ll bring you off.” Yuu worms his way under the covers, then remembers something. “Ah, crud, you’ve been inside me, so I’ll have to use a condom. Not making you shower in your condition.”

“I’m really fine, Yuu-chan…”

“Yeah, yeah, shut up,” Yuu says kindly. He worms his way under the quilt and nuzzles Asahi’s sweet, soft stomach, wrapping one arm warmly around his waist and massaging his back. “Your back still sore from that whipping?”

Asahi’s cock starts to fill. _Reliable, this boy,_ Yuu grins happily. “Yes.” He may be too shy to say ‘sir’, and Yuu’s not going to push him, not in his condition.

“What about your ass?” Yuu pulls the sweatpants down a bit and palms one soft sexy butt-cheek, then the other, digging his fingers in. Asahi squirms and murmurs. Yuu reaches up with the hand not fondling Asahi and finds one of Asahi’s hands, interlacing their fingers, holding on tight, tight enough to save a man from drowning. “That sore, too?” He runs a finger down Asahi’s cleft and feather-touches his upper thighs, and is rewarded with one (1) erection poking him in the chest. He smooches Asahi’s sweet stomach and smiles. “Just gotta get the condom,” he announces to the inside of the quilt-cave, flicking Asahi’s cute erection with one finger. “Don’t go anywhere,” he instructs it, wagging a finger at it. He’s insanely gratified when Asahi, watching down the quilt-tunnel, snort-giggles above him.

The rest of the condoms are under the futon, so it only takes a quick fumble before he’s got one open and is unrolling it over Asahi’s (obediently still-there) erection. “How are you doing?” he asks, pushing the quilt back for a moment to look at Asahi’s face.

“I’m fine,” Asahi smiles softly.

“You’re gonna be,” Yuu reassures – there are still fine tremors taking Asahi’s body, and he knows better than to assume he’s all better. One thing at a time, though. He dives under the covers and takes Asahi into his mouth.

Asahi moans inarticulately and fists both hands in Yuu’s hair. “Mmm,” Yuu says in encouragement, lifting one hand to his head to wrap around Asahi’s fingers and nodding. He liberates his hand again to part Asahi’s legs and feather his touch over sensitive places, teasing at soft skin with his fingertips, working firmly with tongue and cheeks. He’s not drawing this out at all; Asahi was on the edge earlier, and this is purely therapeutic, completion earlier denied. He swirls his tongue around in the way he knows Asahi likes, then takes his cock as deep as he can, humming in the back of his throat. He’s rewarded with the sensation of Asahi shuddering hard, hands convulsively tightening in Yuu’s hair, the condom filling.

Yuu clutches at Asahi’s hand until he’s subsided, until his breathing is a rapid rise and fall instead of choked gasps, then deftly slides the condom off, tying it off and pitching it – again – in the general direction of the wastebasket. “Yes,” he says, pumping his fist in the air as he worms his way out from under the covers and kisses Asahi chastely on the mouth, rubbing his upper arms. “That’s good.”

“That’s my line,” Asahi says softly. He sounds a little sleepy, and Yuu’s glad.

Yuu watches Asahi blink over and over, like he’s trying to focus. He has a fleeting thought of clothes, but dismisses it; Ryuu can bring him something when he gets here, and it’s not like his best friend hasn’t seen him naked before. Probably give Ryuu ammunition to tease him for the next six years, he thinks fondly. “Can you close your eyes for a minute till the soup gets here?” he murmurs.

“Yes—oh—” And Asahi’s crying again. “Sorry! I’m not even upset!” he sobs, voice edged with frustration. “I don’t know why I’m…”

“Shh, shh,” Yuu comforts as he gathers him into his arms again. “Like I said. Screwy body chemistry. You just came, orgasm can trigger it. Just stay right here and relax.” He strokes Asahi’s hair. “It’ll pass. I got you. It’s okay.”

Asahi’s arm twines around Yuu’s back, fingers trying to find purchase. “I’m _stupid…”_

“Hey. Be as kind to yourself as you’d be to me if I was crying, okay?”

“You’re not a wimp…”

 _“Hey. Asahi._ None of that.” He knows stern words are the worst thing in the world for someone in this state, but _dammit_ it’s hard to walk the line between firm and stern when Asahi’s abusing himself. “Pretend you’re me and I’m you, okay? What would you do for me if I was upset?”

Asahi’s silent for a moment. Then his sobs subside and he draws slightly back to meet Yuu’s eyes petulantly. “That’s not _fair.”_

Yuu bursts into a chuckle and brings his head forward to bump their foreheads together. “Some lawyer you are. Just relax, okay? Cry if you need to, but _relax_ till food gets here.”

Asahi drags in a shuddery breath and blows it out. “Yeah. Okay.” He snuggles into Yuu, tucking his head into the crook of his neck. Yuu closes his eyes and adjusts their pillows, then strokes Asahi’s hair and shoulders. Sure enough, Asahi’s breathing evens out almost immediately. He smiles softly and keeps stroking Asahi’s hair, murmuring to him. Thank goodness he read up on this. He runs through a mental checklist of everything that’s needed: comforting, affirmation, cuddles, company. Rest. Orgasm if needed, food, hydration. Laughter, quality time with emotionally supportive friends. “You’re okay,” he murmurs, pulling Asahi just that bit closer. “I got you.” He kisses his forehead. “You’ll be fine. I got you. I’m here. Not leaving you.”

* * *

He _might_ have drifted off himself, because the next thing he hears is a key in the lock and clattering about in the kitchen. “In here,” he hisses so as not to wake Asahi.

It takes a few seconds, then Ryuu’s head pokes around the door, followed by the rest of him. “Hey,” he says, his smile only slightly tinged with worry. “What’s up with our ace?”

Yuu smiles. It’s cute that Ryuu sometimes still calls him that, although he hasn’t been ‘their ace’ for years now. “We were getting hot and heavy when something exploded in the street – a tire blew out or something – and he went into sub drop. You know what that is, right?”

“I think so,” Ryuu nods. He was diligent in reading up when he found out his best friends were getting into the scene. “Kinda like shock, right? But emotional?”

“Yeah.” Yuu makes no move to get out of Asahi’s sleeping embrace. “We need to get some sugar and water down him, that’s why the juice, and then some soup. And I need your help with hugs.”

“Hugs? Uh, sure, but how…”

“First, get me something to wear,” Yuu rolls his eyes. “I’m butt-naked in here.”

“Kinky,” Ryuu says, heading for the closet.

“You know it,” Yuu can’t help retorting.

A few moments later, Ryuu’s back with some yoga pants and a T-shirt. Reluctantly, Yuu slips out of Asahi’s hold, hating to wake him up – oh well, he’d have to wake him up to eat in any case. Asahi stirs. “Hey, Asahi-chan,” Yuu murmurs before Asahi can say anything. “Ryuu’s here. He brought soup. I want you to wake up and have some, ‘k?” He squirms into the pants under the covers as he’s talking, then sits up, letting the quilt pool around his waist, and pulls the t-shirt on. “There. Now I’m decent.”

“You’ve never been decent a day in your life,” Ryuu grins.

“Waiting for an opening to use that line, weren’t you,” Yuu drawls, bending to Asahi and kissing his hair.

“Hi, Tanaka-kun,” Asahi says, blinking. “Sorry to put you to so much trouble.”

“You didn’t put me to any trouble,” Ryuu reassures him. “It’s this dipstick here who put me to trouble.”

“And I’ll keep putting you to all the trouble, and you’re gonna love it,” Yuu retorts.

Ryuu bows, face sincere. “But of course.”

Asahi’s face crumples, but before he can start to cry, Yuu announces, “We need to put up the back of the futon. Ryuu, you gonna help me? Asahi, scoot to the edge, okay?”

“I can help,” Asahi volunteers, scrambling to his feet. The quilt falls into a heap on the floor.

“Grab that, we’ll need it,” Yuu instructs smoothly. “Okay, Ryuu…” They lift and click until the futon frame is upright, forming a comfortable couch. “Sit back down, Asahi-chan, it’s your day to be taken care of.”

Asahi slumps back into a sitting position, looking rather dazed, the quilt a haphazard lump in his lap. Yuu plops down next to him, gesturing imperiously to Ryuu, who’s still standing. “The juice, slave.”

“Just because I come running whenever you call,” Ryuu grumbles good-naturedly, pulling out the carton and poking the straw into it, “doesn’t mean you get to give me any of your lip.”

“You know you love me.” Yuu takes the carton from Ryuu and hands it off to Asahi. “Get some fluids down you.” Asahi obediently drinks. The color comes back into his cheeks almost immediately, and it eases something in Yuu’s chest. “Good.” Yuu fumbles with the quilt, unbunching it and spreading it over Asahi’s lap and his own. “Sit,” he waves an arm to Ryuu to sit on Asahi’s other side, “and bring the food with you.”

“You’re really getting too big for your boots,” Ryuu mutters as he sits. “How do you stand him?” he asks Asahi. “Don’t answer that,” he adds, seeing that Asahi’s still drinking his juice. “Guess he must have _some_ redeeming qualities.”

Asahi finishes the carton. “Thanks,” he says. His voice is steadier and his eyes more focused. Thank goodness.

Yuu plucks the empty carton from Asahi and sends it sailing over to join the detritus lying around the wastebasket. This time, though, he makes the basket. “Score!” he pumps his fist. Asahi grins. “Do you think you could eat some soup now?”

Asahi takes a moment, his broad grin dimming but not disappearing. “Yeah, I think so.”

Yuu opens his mouth, but Ryuu is already rummaging in the bag. “I know, I know, ‘the soup, slave’, yeah, yeah.” He pulls out a mug-like carton of soup. “Here, I don’t think you’ll need a spoon.”

Asahi takes it and Ryuu smoothly lifts off the lid. “Thank you, Tanaka-kun.”

“See? _Asahi-san_ is respectful to me! Not like _you_ treat me!”

Yuu takes in his two best friends and he grins, heart warm with gratitude. “You gonna gimme some soup, slave?”

“If you ask nicely.”

Yuu bows where he’s seated. “O please, Ryuunosuke-sama, Lord and Master of all you survey, please may I have some noodles?”

“That’s more like it.” Ryuu passes over a bowl and chopsticks, then serves food for himself. For a long, satisfying time there’s only the slurping of soup and other assorted food items that Ryuu periodically produces from the bag.

By the time they’re done, Asahi is breathing deeply, his cheeks glowing, and, like Yuu and Ryuu, has a little food baby in his belly. Step Two complete. Now all that’s left is sleep, laughter and cuddles. “You need some more hugs,” Yuu announces as the three of them pile the empty cartons up and stuff them back in the bag for later disposal.

“No, I’m—”

“Doctor’s orders,” Yuu insists, waving his arms in the air.

Ryuu raises his eyebrows. “I wasn’t aware you were a doctor.”

“Shows how little you know,” Yuu retorts.

“You don’t need to put yourselves out for me,” Asahi insists. “I’m okay.”

He really does look better, and if Yuu didn’t know him well enough to hear the waver in his voice, he’d believe him, too. “You will be,” Yuu says, handing Ryuu the last of the cartons. “When you’ve had a good cuddle.”

“Yeah, and bro code,” Ryuu cuts in, still fumbling with the bag, “I gotta back him up on everything he says.”

“If you can’t sleep, we can watch TV,” Yuu says, already getting off the futon to work the mechanism, “but I want you to try, just for a few minutes, okay?”

“I’m not…” Asahi ruins whatever he was going to say by yawning.

“Right.” Yuu and Ryuu click the futon back into a bed, and Asahi falls back with a squawk. Ryuu giggles.

“Okay, cuddle time!” Yuu dives onto the bed facing Asahi and snuggles in, burying his face in Asahi’s neck and worming one arm underneath Asahi’s gigantic huge upper arm to wrap around his gigantic huge body. Mmm, cuddles. “Get on Asahi’s other side, Ryuu.”

Ryuu obligingly climbs in, presses himself against Asahi’s back, pulls the quilt over himself and wraps an arm around Asahi from behind. “Like this?”

“Perfect.” Yuu fumbles with the quilt. “Asahi, cover us up. You’re tall enough.”

Asahi spreads out the covers over the three of them by the simple expedient of kicking his legs and flailing his arms. Must be nice to be a giant, Yuu thinks for a fleeting second. There’s a tangle of arms and legs for a moment, then Ryuu winds up spooning Asahi, one of Ryuu’s legs draped over Yuu’s thigh, which is already draped over Asahi’s. Yuu curls up and burrows into Asahi’s chest.

Asahi draws in a deep, contented breath and lets it out in a soft sigh. Under Yuu’s arm, his tense muscles subside, and he melts into the embrace. But then he looks at Yuu, and looks back at Ryuu. “I uh… this is _amazing,_ I just don’t understand…?”

Yuu grins, answering Asahi’s unspoken question. “You need a bigger hug than I can give. The kind of hug you need right now is a two-person job.”

“Yeah!” Ryuu enthuses. “It’s like when the robots combine to make a bigger robot!”

“Oh, _yeah,”_ Yuu nods, impressed at the image. “We’re a big hugging-robot!”

“A hug-bot!”

“You said it, Ryuu! We’re Voltron!”

“Bionicle!” Ryuu grins back.

“Bionicle? Did they combine in that?”

“I’m not sure,” says Ryuu doubtfully. “Gods, there’s this one from the ‘90’s that I don’t remember what it’s called…”

“Transformers?” Yuu suggests. “Autobots. They combine. The combiners.”

“Nah, it’s not that one, I know from autobots, this was something else…”

“Hey,” Asahi shifts in Yuu’s hold, interrupting their nerd-fest. “You mean you disturbed Tanaka-kun to come all the way here just to…” Asahi blushes and tries to turn, but is held in place by their arms and legs, and he’s too polite to kick them off.

“To be a hug-bot!” Yuu and Ryuu say, almost in unison.

Asahi’s cheeks pinken. “This is really too much, Tanaka-kun, I can’t ask this of you…”

“You didn’t ask it of me,” says Ryuu, snuggling closer and tucking the quilt up underneath both their chins. “This idiot did. And you two are family. Unless you’re saying _I’m_ not family?”

“No, of course not!”

“Then you’re saying I can’t visit and cuddle with family?”

“No, of course not,” Asahi shakes his head, instinctively burrowing into their combined embrace. “I… uh…”

“Are you saying I’m _not a hug-bot?!”_

Asahi giggles in spite of himself. _Gods,_ his laugh is cute. “Heh, uh, it’s…”

“Give it up, Asahi-chan,” Yuu mutters, tucked under Asahi’s arm, and rubs his chin against the top of Asahi’s head. “If I haven’t been able to out-argue him yet, there’s no way you can.”

“That’s right,” Ryuu chimes in. “You can’t fight the hug-bot.”

“I…” Asahi yawns, still laughing softly. “Mmm.” His muscles have relaxed, the lingering tremors eased out of him by the close contact. The three of them squirm about until they’re comfortable, by which time Asahi’s breathing has almost evened out.

“He okay?” Ryuu asks, concerned. His hand, draped around Asahi, finds Yuu’s shoulder and rubs it.

“Yeah,” Yuu reassures him, warm and full and secure. “He’s gonna be just fine. The hug-bot’s just what he needs, even if he’s embarrassed to admit it.”

“I’m still… awake,” Asahi murmurs.

“Yeah?” Ryuu says. “Well, we’re just gonna talk about you like you’re not here, if that’s all right with you.”

“Careful,” warns Yuu. “He probably thinks that’s hot.”

“Aargh!” Ryuu says dramatically, shaking his head, though he makes no move to loosen his embrace. “I did not need to know that!”

“So, Ryuu,” Yuu asks, “when we wake up, can you work your YouTube magic on the television and find us some cartoons or cat videos? Anything fun.”

“Marble racing?”

Yuu grins. “Yeah, that would work! But gimme some cat videos first. Asahi likes them.” Asahi smiles and nods, pressing a smooch to Yuu’s hair. Yuu grins and kisses his collarbone.

“Okay.” Ryuu yawns, too. “You two should get a cat.”

“I _want_ to,” Asahi whines like a kid denied cake on his birthday, “but _Yuu_ —”

“You’re _allergic_ , ya big galoot!”

“I can handle it! I want a cat!” Asahi breathes in. “ _Two_ cats.”

Yuu rolls his eyes and huffs. He already knows he’s going to give in; it’s merely a matter of when. “I just don’t want you to get sick.”

“I can take an antihistamine! I’ll be fine.”

“I say you should get a cat, too,” Ryuu says. “I’m the provider of cat cartoons, and I say you’re outvoted, Yuu.”

“Okay, fine, whatever,” Yuu mutters. “I guess this puppy-pile could use a cat.”

“Or two.”

“Or two,” Damn, Yuu’s a pushover for Asahi. “But you better see an allergy doctor or something!” he says, his tone warning.

A soft snore is his only answer. He burrows back in, chest filling with warmth, Asahi securely in his arms, Ryuu’s arm and leg draped over his. He fumbles for Ryuu’s arm and gives it a little squeeze. “Thanks for coming over,” he murmurs.

“For our big bro, anything,” Ryuu smiles, sounding like a content cat himself. “And of course, anything for my little bro.”

“I’m not _little,”_ Yuu whines, although he knows he is really – little enough to need an extra pair of arms to hug Asahi. But hey, it’s not like Ryuu’s body isn’t an extension of his. He thinks Ryuu would give him a kidney if he asked nicely enough. “I’m still glad you’re here. Even if I didn’t invite you over to insult me.”

“Of course you didn’t,” says Ryuu smoothly. “You don’t need to. Insults go without saying.”

“If they go without saying,” Yuu grouses, “why don’t you just go without saying them?!”

“Because it’s more fun this way,” Ryuu responds.

“You are such a bitch,” Yuu shoots back.

“And here I thought I’d taught you better than that. You gotta get _creative_ with the insults.”

“Butt-bot.”

“Scraping the bottom of the barrel, are we?”

Holding Asahi close, Yuu keeps bantering with Ryuu until they doze off, napping surrounded by love.


End file.
